


Home is where the heart is 💖

by Astroboy101



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mild Language, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroboy101/pseuds/Astroboy101
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Sweet Home Alabama"Scylla is engaged to the most eligible bachelor in the city. However, secrets from her past continue to haunt her, including Raelle, the girl she married in high school who refuses to divorce her.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 116
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter One - The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Here is another love story which I just love writing and any chance I get to incorporate my favorite couple Raylla I will do it... Enjoy the ride 💖💖💖

Chapter One

The saturated clouds started to rumble as an angry storm brewed in the dark grey sky, the sea waves raged upon the sand, pushing back and forth and spraying the sea upwards on impact. The smell of the sea was overpowering, the lingering stench of salt and seaweed filled the air as the wind picked up to a cold icy gale. The rain was hammering down and the streaky lightning emblazoned the sky. 

10-year-old Raelle Collar and Scylla Ramshorn stood together in a rough circle of glass formations that was meticulously created by Scylla. The green eyed blonde and blue-eyed brunette had been running up and down the beach, collecting formations after the lightning struck the sand. 

Raelle was drenched and she stood impatiently trying to get the other girl’s attention “Scylla, I gotta get home, momma is going to kill me” she yelled, her southern drawl coming out thick while the thunder echoed around her. Scylla didn’t flinch, she was too busy looking at her master creation she made in the sand “Wow, did you see that?” Scylla yelled, eyes wide “Did you know that lightning never strikes the same place twice”

“SCYLLA!!!” Raelle yelled again, this time louder 

Scylla finally looked at the young blonde “You didn’t answer my question” 

Raelle pouted and crossed her arms across her chest “Why do you want to marry me anyway?”

Scylla stepped towards Raelle and moved a wet strand of hair out of her face “So, I can kiss you anytime I want”

Raelle closed her eyes and the next moment she felt Scylla’s soft lips on hers. 

*

**15 Years Later**

*

Scylla startled awake by the sounds of chaos erupting all around her. She fell asleep on her desk and she wasn’t supposed to fall asleep, not when there was a major deadline knocking on her door. “How could y'all let me sleep?” she grumbled, as she yawned and stretched, her eyes flickering while they adjusted to the lighting in the room. Tally, her assistant, stopped behind her, her chin hovering over the brunette’s shoulder and passing her a mug of coffee. “Don’t worry, it’s decaf” Tally said with a small smile. “You know, your southern drawl is so much stronger when you’re sleeping” Tally snickered

Scylla snuffed, looking embarrassed “What did I say?”

“That we’re both getting massive pay rises” Abigail, her dressmaker, yelled from the other side of the room as she finished measuring up the last outfit for tomorrows fashion show

Scylla rolled her eyes but smiled “I think we should all call it a night. We have a big day tomorrow”

They all eagerly agreed and packed up for the night, hugging Scylla on their way out

Scylla lives in New York and is a successful fashion designer who happens to be dating the most eligible bachelor in the city, Porter Tippet. Scylla has been dating Porter for 5 years who also happens to be the mayor of New York’s son.  
Tally and Abigail work for Scylla and are also her best friends. She met them when she first arrived in New York with a single suitcase in her hand and no plan. Tally and Abigail were looking for a roommate and Scylla couldn’t afford a place of her own so it just worked for all of them. With a fashion brand that’s growing exponentially, a wonderful and handsome man in her life and two of the greatest friends anyone could ask for, you could say Scylla’s life is pretty close to perfect.

Scylla locked up her studio and walked home as the night was warm and calm and it was only two blocks to her apartment. She opened the door and was met with a scattered array of rose petals on the floor and approximately 20 bouquets of roses placed around her apartment. Her answering machine flashed with a single message left from Porter “Hey sweety, I am thinking you must be exhausted so I wanted to do something for you that would make you smile. There is a rose for every time I thought about you today. Good luck tomorrow and see you at the show” 

Scylla smiled, collapsing on the couch from pure exhaustion and was asleep within minutes. 

*

It was a madhouse, like someone released a fox in a room full of rabbits. “We are officially late” Scylla scoffed out, adjusting a neon aubergine top on one of the models 

“Scylla” came a loud voice in the middle of an army of people working frantically to make sure everything was perfect. Scylla spotted the person who called her and ran over “Yes, what” she said impatiently

“This top is not working” the girl said

Scylla looked it over, pulling at the shoulders and tugging it down at the waist. Her face scrunched up “It will have to do” she said. She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks “Wait, the reason it’s not working is because it’s on backwards” 

Scylla was suddenly distracted by a handsome man walking towards her. Her eyes lit up and she all of a sudden felt calm “I am so happy to see you Porter” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips

“You’re going to be great sweety. I have to go and meet mum out the front but I’ll see you after the show ok. Good luck” he gave her a small kiss and left

Scylla exhaled a breath as she watched Porter leave. Tally joined her and followed her line of sight “Please tell me Mr Perfect has a flaw somewhere?” Scylla looked at Tally and giggled “Come on, it’s almost showtime”

*

Out the front of the Hilton plaza hotel, photographers were politely shoving each other trying to get the perfect shot as the guests arrived on the red carpet. A limousine pulled up carrying the mayor of New York and Porter extended his hand to assist his mother out of the car as the cameras flashed madly 

Mayor Tippet leaned in, whispering in her son’s ear “This better be all worth it Porter. I had to cancel a very important meeting for this”

Porter rolled his eyes “Mother, this is Scylla’s big night. I am sure whoever you cancelled on will understand. Come on, let’s get inside before the show starts”

Mayor Tippet scoffed “Wouldn’t want to miss the grand event” she said sarcastically

_**Reporter** _ _–“Mayor Tippet, what are your thoughts on Porter and Scylla’s relationship”_

_**Reporter** _ _–“Do you think they will get married soon?”_

_**Reporter** _ _–“Mayor Tippet, is Scylla worthy of your son?”_

Porter ushered his mother along the red carpet, ignoring the questions and comments by the media. Porter’s mother doesn’t really support her son’s relationship with Scylla, in fact, she has always doubted the country girl’s suitability to be with her son, whom she is grooming to run for president one day. Scylla doesn’t come from a wealthy family and to mayor Tippet, image is everything

*

The spotlights beamed around the room, crossing over the runway and the first row of seats that consisted of celebrities, designers, editors and high-profile elitists. On the wall behind the runway was Scylla Ramshorn in large blue neon lettering and behind the curtain stood Scylla, hidden from the audience and in front of the first model, ready to check her off before she takes the catwalk. The audience waited patiently before they would visually deconstruct each outfit and try and appreciate every detail and craftsmanship that went into each piece. Scylla, more than anything, wanted to make sure the message behind her designs was received loud and clear so everything had to be perfect.  
The spotlight stopped right on the curtain and the music started as the energy in the room lifted. Scylla did a final pull and tug of the first outfit and tapped the model on the shoulder to send her out 

After the show, there was a loud pop as the champagne flowed and they all celebrated a successful show. The reviews were already coming in thick and fast, mostly praising Scylla for a job well done with the odd critic giving a negative review. Scylla stood with Tally, Abigail and a few of the models from the show for official photos and congratulating her as they passed by. She spotted Porter approaching and scooted her way towards him 

“Congratulations sweety” Porter said, kissing her on the lips

Scylla placed her arms around Porters waist and pulled him in “Thank you for the flowers and for coming tonight” 

He wrapped his arms around Scylla’s shoulders “I just wanted the day to be perfect for you. Are you still ok for that thing later?”

Scylla quirked her eyebrow “What thing?” 

“The fund raiser”

“Oh, yes that thing”

Porter gave Scylla a kiss on her forehead before breaking their embrace “I have to go, I have a meeting but I will pick you up later ok” he kissed her again on the lips and walked out through a crowd of photographers that were still flashing their cameras

*

Scylla was dressed to impress wearing one of her own designs, a black off the shoulder long dress with silver earrings and a matching black clutch purse. Porter picked her up in a black limousine and they headed off to the fund raiser. They pulled up in a dark alley at the back entrance of what Scylla assumed was the location for the fund raiser. 

Scylla crinkled her eyebrows “Why are we going through the back door?” 

Porter, opened the door and ushered her inside “Oh, don’t worry sweety, this is to avoid the cameras and reporters”

They walked down a corridor while Scylla rambled on about her fashion show and how excited she was that New York fashion magazine, _Sleek_ , gave her a rave review. _Sleek_ magazine just happened to be the number one fashion magazine in all of New York and if you got a good review from them, then you were doing well. They arrived at another door where they were greeted by a well-dressed door man. He opened the door and motioned for them to go inside “I can’t see a thing Porter” Scylla grumbled. A few seconds later, the lighting flickered on and they were standing in the largest jeweller in New York. 

Scylla gasped

Porter grabbed a hold of Scylla’s hands in his own “Scylla Ramshorn, will you marry me?”

Scylla eyes opened wide “Porter, are you sure this is what you want?”

Porter shifted on his feet and looked around uncomfortably. He was a little thrown off and embarrassed because he was expecting a yes “Scylla, you know I never ask a question I don’t already know the answer to?”

Scylla mulled for a minute and looked around the room. There were at least a dozen people all behind their own glass counter with their favourite ring designs sitting on a small puffy pillow ready to show Scylla when she was ready. She turned to Porter and smiled “Yes, I will marry you”

Porters eyes widened and he smiled. His eyes moved around the room “Pick one”

*

Porter and Scylla cuddled and kissed in the back of the limousine on their way to the real fundraiser

Porter took Scylla's hand in his own, the one with the ring on it, and kissed it softly "Wait till I tell my mother we're getting married, she will freak out" Porter said laughing "Are you going to call your parents?"

Scylla pulled away slightly "Um, yes I will"

Porter pulled out his phone and offered it to Scylla "Call them now"

Scylla pushed the phone away "Not tonight. I promise I will tell them"

Porter furrowed his brow "When am I going to get to meet them? Hopefully before the wedding?"

Scylla sat back in the seat and sighed "You will. It's just been a while since I spoke to them. I'd like to tell them first if that's OK?"

Porter shuffled closer "Scylla, of course. Whatever you need. I can't wait to marry you and have a big New York wedding"

Scylla grabbed Porters hand "Do we really need to have a big wedding? I mean, can't we have something small?"

"Scylla, once the media get news of this there will be no way to keep this small. Plus, my mother won't stand for something small"

"Your mother doesn't even like me" Scylla scoffed out

Porter cupped Scylla's cheeks "My mother isn't marrying you. I am and I love you" he pulled her in for a kiss and she kissed him back

*

Mayor Tippet stepped out of the limousine at the fund raiser and the press was in her face already asking questions

_**Reporter** _ _"Mayor Tippet, care to make a comment about your sons engagement?"_

Mayor Tippets head snapped in the direction of the reporter "Trust me, if my son were getting married, I'd have a comment"

Porter and Scylla approached Mayor Tippet on the red carpet and Porter leaned in to give his mother a kiss on her cheek. Scylla gave her a small hug "Nice to see you again Mrs Tippet" she said, trying to hide the large rock on her finger

Mayor Tippet did a double take and grabbed Scylla’s hand, pulling it up in front of her face "Porter, I assume this is a friendship ring" she grumbled

Porter looked around, luckily nobody heard what his mother just said "No, it's an engagement ring mother" he said, trying to keep his voice low 

Mayor Tippet froze on the spot and yelled at the top of her lungs "You’re getting married?"

The next moment the reporters and cameras went mad. Reporters were flying questions at them and camera flashes were going off everywhere and all Porter and Scylla could do was stand there and smile.

*

Scylla paced the full length of her apartment “I have a problem” she finally groaned

“Can you stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy” Tally said, sprawled out on the two-seater couch while Abigail sat in the bean bag

“Do we need emergency supplies for this so-called problem?” Abigail said, a smirk forming on her mouth. The taller dark-haired girl was referring to their emergency stash of chocolate and alcohol that they would get into during the tough times. One of those times was when Abigail got divorced but they treated it as more of a celebration. 

“I need to go back to the Cession” Scylla said, she stopped pacing and turned to look at her friends, waiting for them to react to what she just told them. 

Tally and Abigail looked at each other, their faces blank “You need to go back home?” Tally said, still not quite understanding what Scylla was on about

“Porter asked me to marry him last night” 

Tally’s mouth opened, ready to scream, but Scylla held her hand in front of her face “WAIT” Scylla shouted “Before you scream and get all excited, I can’t marry him”

Abigail struggled off the beanbag and sat next to Tally on the couch “Why can’t you marry the most eligible bachelor in New York?”

Scylla’s face flushed and she shifted uncomfortably “That’s why I need to go back to the cession. I can’t marry Porter, because I am still married to Raelle”

Tally and Abigail’s mouths dropped to the floor “Raelle Collar? Your high school sweetheart” Abigail huffed 

“Wait, when did you marry Raelle?” Tally asked, confused 

Scylla started pacing again but this time it wasn’t with the tension she was carrying before “We got married when we were 18. At the time she was the love of my life. When I moved to New York, I served her with divorce papers which she never signed” 

“I thought you left your past in your past Scylla?” Abigail grumbled

“I thought I did. The truth is I forgot about the papers until now. So, if I want to marry Porter, I need to go back and get Raelle to sign them”

Tally got off the couch and walked over to Scylla. She grabbed her shoulders to get her to stop pacing “You haven’t been back there for over 5 years Scylla”

Scylla sighed, looking worried “Facing my parents is one thing, but facing Raelle”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Abigail got off the couch and joined them

Scylla shook her head “No, its fine. I will just go there and get the papers signed and get out. It will be fine. 2 days tops”

“Does Porter even know about any of this” Tally asked

Scylla dropped her gaze but her face said everything 

“He doesn’t know you’re married? Scylla!” Abigail shouted

Scylla scrunched her shoulders “Well, like I said, I forgot about the papers until now because I didn’t think he would actually ask me to marry him”

“You have been dating him for 5 years Scylla. Of course, he was going to ask you to marry him” Abigail grumbled

Scylla narrowed her eyes at the taller girl “You’re not helping Abigail”

“When was the last time you spoke to your parents?” Tally asked, her tone a bit softer than Abigail’s

Scylla’s face turned sad “I haven’t spoken to them since I left the cession”

Tally’s face dropped “Oh, are you sure you don’t want us to go with you? We can hide in the background”

“Thanks for offering but I need to sort this out on my own” 

Tally hugged Scylla "Do you know why Raelle never signed the papers?"

Scylla sighed loudly, her face scrunching up into something unreadable "If we are going to go into all that, we definitely need the emergency stash"

Abigail smiled "On it. I will get the alcohol and chocolate and Tally can order the pizza"

Scylla smiled "Thanks girls. I don't know how I got so lucky to have friends like you"

*

Scylla hit the road in her shiny black BMW and her single small suitcase. She packed lightly because she no intention of staying in the cession for long and she technically only needed an overnight bag. She told Porter she was heading home to tell her parents she was getting married and that it was something she wanted to tell them in person rather than over the phone. It was a 5-hour drive from New York so she left early in the morning with a full travel mug of her favorite coffee and a playlist with her favorite fashion podcasts. She should arrive at the cession around lunch time and her plan was to go straight to Raelles house and get the papers signed and be back in New York the next day.

The less people that knew she was there the better 

*****************


	2. Chapter Two - The Reunion

Chapter Two

The weather was being moody, feeling warm when the sun was out and cool when it hid behind the clouds. It was a long five hours on the road and when the countryside glowed green, Scylla switched off her podcast and wound down her window, taking in the country air. She could already smell the apple muffins from Moffetts bakehouse and the animals from the local farmlands. The scratched and faded ‘Welcome to The Cession’ sign came into view, standing plump in the ground in front of some ancient oak trees on the top of a big hill, the same big hill that her and Raelle used to roll down over and over again in the summer, straight after the lawn had been mowed. Scylla followed the winding road down through the small valley that lead to the town centre. 

The town itself, was beautiful and charming and everything looked the same. Wally’s petrol station was still on the first corner on Cray St, the town church stood tall and prominent amongst the tulip gardens and Harry’s bookshop still had kids sitting out the front reading books. It was peaceful and serene with only a few people roaming the streets that looked happy and relaxed, a very different world to the hustle and bustle of New York. 

The locals stared as Scylla drove her BMW slowly through the town centre. It wasn’t common to see a flashy car in the cession as most town folk owned beat up utes or old station wagons to get around town in. The brunette pulled over in front of Moffetts bakehouse, hoping to freshen up with something to eat before she had to face Raelle. She didn’t know what to expect from the feisty blonde because it had been over five years since they last saw each other, well since Scylla walked out on her, but regardless, she needed sustenance. 

Scylla got out of her car and stood out like a rose in a field full of dead daisies with her stylish designer top that had an unusual neckline and tailored fit pants. She opened the door to Moffetts bakehouse, the door jingling as it hit the hanging bells above it, she walked in and sat down at the counter. She didn’t recognize any of the faces including the man approaching her from behind the counter “What can I get you love?” he asked

Scylla looked up on the board where the lunch menu was written in chalk. “Um, can I please have a toasted cheese sandwich and an orange juice”, the man jotted down her order and placed his pen back behind his ear

“Scylla Ramshorn” came a loud voice with a thick drawl from somewhere in the room. Scylla looked around before she locked eyes with her old friend Glory. Glory Moffett owns Moffetts bakehouse which was handed down to her by her parents when they decided to retire and of course when Glory turned 18.

Scylla internally cursed, her plan to avoid running into anyone she knew going up in flames “Hi Glory” she said, almost under compulsion

Glory leaned her elbows on the counter and smiled at Scylla “What in god’s green earth are you doing back here?” 

Scylla smiled submissively “Just here on business”

Glory nodded slowly “You took off faster than a toupee in a hurricane. How long has it been?”

Scylla really didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with Glory. She was a nice enough girl and once upon a time they were friends, but the brunette was there for one reason and one reason only, to see Raelle.

Glory got the hint that Scylla wasn’t up for a conversation “Well it’s good to see you again Scylla” she said, placing a knife, fork and napkin down in front of the brunette before walking away

Scylla finished her sandwich and orange juice and left, leaving money on the counter that included a very generous tip. Scylla got back to her car when she heard a loud wolf whistle coming from someone in a Ute 

"Well you look like sex on legs" they said

Scylla rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door of her BMW, then came a second wolf whistle

The Ute driver pulled in next to Scylla "Listen asshole, why don't you kiss my -" Her eyes narrowed, then widened "Bryon"

Byron got out of his Ute "Well if it isn't Scylla Tortilla Ramshorn" he picked her up and spun her around

"BYRON" she yelled "Put me down"

Byron put Scylla down and looked her up and down "Are you wearing Kelvin Klein?"

Scylla groaned and scoffed as she fixed her clothing that Byron ruined when he lifted her up "It’s my own design" she clarified

Byron looked at her with a blank face

"I make clothes now" she spat out, looking at him like he was an idiot

Byron crossed his arms "So, you're back?"

Scylla leaned back against her car and fiddled with her ring "I'm not back. I'm just here to see Raelle"

Byron’s mouth gaped "Good lord” he picked up Scylla’s hand, pulling it in front of his face “Is that thing real?”

Scylla pulled her hand back quickly, almost defensively “Yes, it’s real. It’s kind of why I’m here actually”

Byron furrowed his brow “Don’t upset her" he grunted

Scylla huffed, her face softening a moment later "How is she?"

Byron let out a long sigh "She is ok now, but after you left, she didn't leave her house for three months. Everyone thought she was going to drink herself to death. One night I went to check on her and I found her bobbing in the lake, naked and drunk. If I hadn’t found her when I did…..It was a tough time"

Scylla dropped her head but didn't say anything

Byron placed his hand on her shoulder "Hey, pop by Willa’s tonight for a drink? We can catch up properly"

Scylla looked at him softly "I will try. It was good to see you again Bryon" her mouth ticking up into a small smile

"Good to see you too Scylla" he got back in his Ute and drove away

Scylla’s best friend growing up outside of Raelle was Byron. He was like her brother where Raelle was her true love. The three of them often hung out together getting into mischief down by the old sand mill where they would throw empty glass bottles off the top of the water tower to see who could throw them the furthest. Raelle always won. They would set fire to ants and catch frogs and let them loose in church on Sundays, standing back and waiting behind the bushes for everyone to run out screaming. One of their riskier pranks was putting the sheriff's car in the river and when the sheriff questioned them, they covered for each other so nobody got in trouble, even though it was all Scylla. They were little monsters but they were friends and they were close.

*

Scylla parked her car on the dirt gravel driveway as the memories flooded back, hitting her like a slap in the face. She saw the old house where she spent many nights naked and wrapped in Raelles arms, where she felt her warm tongue and soft lips glide and map their way over her body, where she arched her back and collapsed afterwards, sweaty and satisfied. She removed her wedding ring and placed it in her bag then got out of the car. 

The place hadn't changed. The house still sat overlooking the river and the front lawn, if it could even be called a lawn, was a mash-up of weeds, gravel, and bare dirt, with the remains of some paving stones and cement planters scattered around. A rusted-out mower lurked near the front of the house and the only thing different was a small sea plane parked at the end of the jetty

Scylla climbed up two steps that lead to the porch and was welcomed by an older looking Bryant, a bloodhound dog that Raelle and Scylla shared together "Hey there boy" patting him on the head "where's your momma?"

The house was unlocked so Scylla let herself in. She looked around briefly, not wanting to sticky beak but more out of curiosity. Raelle still had a lot of old photos of them around the house including one of them when they got married. It was a small ceremony with just them, Byron and their parents down at the old maple garden. They wanted to get married since they were 10 years old but their parents made them wait till they turned 18 although they were in love with each other long before that.

Before Scylla heard her or saw her she felt her. She felt the girl who could always take her breathe away just from a look, standing right behind her and burning holes into the back of her head with those green eyes. Scylla turned around slowly and once again, all the air in her lungs got sucked out. Raelle stood frozen, holding a pile of wood in her arms, her face like she just saw a ghost

Scylla cleared her throat, noticing how dry her mouth was. "Raelle" she breathed out

Raelle gulped hard "Scylla" she said softly before instantly snapping out of it "What do you want Ramshorn?" her tone now grittier, as she walked over to the wood basket and dropped the planks inside

Scylla’s coil snapped "Well, for starters, how about you stop being such a stubborn ass and give me a divorce"

Raelle snickered "You're shitting me, right?"

Scylla felt her face heating up "No Raelle, I'm not _shitting_ you"

Raelle opened the door to the fireplace and started poking at the fire, ignoring the icy glare she was currently getting from Scylla "So, let me get this straight, you show up here after 5 years without so much as a, Hi Raelle, how have you been? Remember me, YOUR WIFE!"

"I'm not your wife" Scylla snapped “I’m just the first girl whose pants you stuck your hand down”

Raelle's face hardened "Wow, harsh Scyl and it’s not what the papers in your hand say"

"Stop being a dick Raelle"

Raelle scoffed "You're unbelievable. Why don't you go back to your fancy life in New York with your prince charming on his white horse and leave me alone"

Scylla paused "You know about Porter?" she shifted on her feet, her bravado dissolving quickly

Raelle's face changed from anger to hurt "It’s all over the news, of course I know"

Scylla softened "Raelle" she took a step closer and could hear Raelle's heart racing in her chest

Raelle walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer "Don't pretend you even care Scylla. Now get back in your fancy car with your fancy clothes and go" she cracked the lid off the beer on the edge of the table and took a swig

“You going to offer one of those to me?” Scylla said, pointing to the beer in the blonde’s hand

Raelle eyed the other girl “No, because that would imply I want you to stay”

Scylla growled “Jesus Raelle, just sign the papers. Look” she threw them down on the kitchen table with a thud “there is a copy for you, a copy for me and a copy for the lawyers. They even have these idiot proof tabs on them”

Raelle placed her bottle of beer down on the table with a loud clunk “That’s it, out” she grabbed Scylla’s shoulders and spun her around, pushing her towards the back door

“Raelle, sign the papers” her voice tense and urgent

“I’ll have my lawyers look at them thanks. Have a nice life” slamming the door in the brunettes face. Raelle let out a long breathe and picked up her beer again. She was shaking. All those feelings she had for Scylla, that she _still_ has for Scylla had just come flooding back, hitting her like a speeding train.

Raelle walked back into the other room and froze. Scylla was back in the house, standing there holding a key with a quirked eyebrow, which always used to drive Raelle wild

“You might want to find a new hiding spot for your spare key sweetheart” she said sardonically. Scylla looked around and noticed there was a dog missing “By the way, where’s bear?”

Raelle stopped, the bottle of beer hovering in front of her mouth "He died, you weren't here"

“Raelle, I’m sorry” she choked out. “Why won’t you just sign the papers?” Scylla waited, and when she didn’t get an answer, repeated the question, getting closer to Raelle

“Have you even seen your parents yet?” Raelle asked coldly and Scylla looked away

Raelle sighed, shaking her head “You’re a piece of work, you know that”

“Rael-“

They were interrupted by a knock on the back door and a sheriff appeared in the kitchen archway. The sheriff saw Raelle, not realizing Scylla was standing there “Hey Raelle, I just came by- “ the sheriff stopped once they noticed Scylla 

Raelle stepped forward “Oh thank god, Sheriff Quartermaine, can you remove this- “

“SCYLLA!” Sheriff Quartermaine shouted, her eyes lighting up into giant saucers

Scylla grinned “COSTIA!”

Raelle rolled her eyes, while she watched Scylla and the sheriff hugging each other 

“Excuse me, this is my house and Scylla is trespassing. Can’t you arrest her or something?” Raelle groaned

Sheriff Quartermaines face turned back to serious “Now Scylla, you can’t just go around breaking into people’s houses” Raelle smirked smugly and Scylla rolled her eyes

Scylla held the key up in front of the Sheriff “I didn’t break in, I have a key. My key” she said mockingly

Sheriff Quartermaine raised her eyebrows briefly “Well this still isn’t your house darling so I am going to have to escort you out”

“Use the cuffs please Sheriff” Raelle said vehemently

Scylla raised the papers in her hands “If you get Raelle to sign these papers, I’ll let you drive me right on out of here yourself”

Sheriff Quartermaine stepped forward and took the papers from Scylla “Well, let’s see what we have here” her eyes scanned over the documents “Bill of divorcement” she looked back at the blonde “Raelle, I thought you took care of this?”

Raelle shrugged nonchalantly

Sheriff Quartermaine passed the papers back to Scylla “Well, if you guys are still married, then this is her house too. This is nothing but a domestic dispute”

Scylla smiled smugly and Raelle scoffed, mumbling an expletive under her breath 

Sheriff Quartermaine relaxed a bit, her shoulders dropped slightly and she placed her hands on her hips “You know I don’t have a childhood memory without you two in it” she said smiling

“Memory lane is closed” Raelle said dryly

Scylla opened her mouth to say something but Raelle cut her off. “So, Sheriff, isn’t there something you can arrest Scylla for? Like maybe, when Mr Johnsons cow went missing?”

Scylla giggled before turning serious “Like I can move a cow on my own” 

“What about when you shoplifted the steaks from Jerry’s diner” 

Scylla narrowed her eyes “I took them back Raelle and you know that”

Raelles smile widened, almost like she was proud of herself “Say, sheriff, isn’t there a warrant out for the person who put your car in the river?”

Scylla’s face twisted furiously “Raelle!” she yelled and the next minute Sheriff Quartermaine had the brunette in cuffs and escorted her to the police car. Raelle stood smugly on the porch waving at her while she sipped her beer

*

It was the middle of the night at the Ramshorn residence when their phone started ringing. There was a groan and a grunt before the bed side table light flicked on. Earl sat up in bed, adjusting his eyes before he picked up the phone “Hello” he said, voice raspy from sleep “She what?”

Scylla walked out of the police station with her father Earl ashamed and embarrassed. “Well this is a nice surprise” Earl said “Who put you in jail this time?”

“Raelle and her big fat mouth” Scylla groaned but then softened a moment later “It was just a misunderstanding that’s all”

Earl opened the passenger door to his Ute for Scylla and then jumped in the drivers side “Kinda of like that weddin I paid for huh?” 

Scylla rolled her eyes “It was hardly a wedding”

Earl turned the key in the ignition in his old piece of junk and it struggled to life, blowing black smoke out of its exhaust, then purring like a kitten “When are you and Raelle going to work your stuff out?”

Scylla made a frustrated noise “It’s not me, Rael-“

Earl cut her off “It’s never you Scylla. All I’m saying is Raelle has changed. Give her a break”

Scylla shook her head frustrated and crossed her arms across her chest “I know Raelle is like a daughter to you but maybe we can talk about what’s new with me”

Earl nodded slowly, his eyes focused on the road “ok, tell me”

Scylla unfolded her arms and fiddled with her ring “I met someone. He is quite a catch and I’m …………happy”

Earl pulled into the driveway of their family home which was literally a 5-minute drive from the police station and if it wasn’t the middle of the night, it would have been within walking distance. Scylla’s family home had a charming rustic exterior with a traditional cottage architecture and it radiated comfort. If Scylla was being honest, it felt good to be home, despite the circumstances. 

Scylla’s mother, Pearl ran out with her arms extended “Oh, my baby has finally come home” she hugged Scylla and pulled back, looking her up and down “Good lord in heaven, your skin and bones”

Pearl motioned for them to head inside “Well do I get a smile? I know you got one in there somewhere. Are you tired? You look tired. Maybe you’re hungry. I can reheat some fried chicken” 

“No momma. I am ok” Scylla looked around the house “Wow, you guys have really done a lot with the place” her tone dripping with sarcasm

Earl smirked “Will you listen to that New York accent. All fancy”

Pearl stood in front of Scylla with her hands on her hips “Why did you go to New York anyway?”

“Because momma, you always said you wanted me to get out of here and be somebody. Well, guess what, I made something of my life and somebody loves me and I love him and we’re getting married” her voice starting to sound strained 

Pearl gaped at her daughter “What about Raelle? You two always said you would stay together forever” 

"Raelle and I got married when we were young and stupid momma. We both knew it wouldn't last"

"That's not what Raelle thought. You broke that girls heart"

"What about my heart momma?" Scylla said, her eyes welling up

Earl piped in, trying to break the tension “Pearl, honey, why don’t you get some of your carrot cake out of the freezer”

“Don’t bother, I am going to bed” Scylla said, voice quiet, tired, but firm

**********************


	3. Chapter Three - Martini Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. As mentioned, I will be trying to stick the movie plot as much as I can but will be tweaking it a little. 😊

Chapter Three

Scylla startled awake and heard absolute silence, instead of the familiar New York sounds of beeping car horns from frustrated drivers or construction workers drilling into the concrete that usually woke her up every morning. She heard nothing and it wasn’t unwelcome. It was actually nice for a short moment until her father Earl’s snoring took over and then it was all she could hear. She decided to go for a walk because ever since she was old enough to walk, Scylla loved the outdoors because there was something about the morning country air that she found therapeutic, that always helped clear her mind, like an artist starting with a blank canvas. 

After Scylla grabbed a coffee from Moffetts bakehouse she headed down to the lake and followed the path to a spot where her and Raelle used to hang out at when they were young. The big old oak tree with the wide trunk and thick branches was still there looking spectacular as ever as it sat on the edge of the water. Scylla and Raelle used to climb the oak tree every night after school, right to the very top and sit and watch the small fishing boats come in with their daily catch. It was also the place where they shared their first kiss, which happened one night in summer. They were out later than usual laying on the plush grass under the oak tree and watching the stars when all of a sudden Raelle leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Scylla’s lips. Scylla giggled and blushed at first but then Raelle asked her to be her girlfriend, Scylla said yes

Scylla sat down on the bench in front of the lake and browsed through her phone, scoffing at the latest article on her impending nuptials with Porter that had the headline “It’s over girls, he is off the market” which was complimented with a lovely photo of Mayor Tippet grasping Scylla’s wedding ring and a look of shock all over her face. Scylla sighed as she looked out at the water, the light breeze blowing against her face. It was refreshing and she be lying if she said she didn’t miss it. The tranquillity, the serenity, being so close to nature. It helped her feel alive and her problems didn’t seem so big and scary anymore. The pressure of being a successful fashion designer and marrying the mayor of New York’s son was almost suffocating at times. She often felt like she had an image to live up to, an expectation. When she was in the cession, she was just Scylla. 

Her phone rang, breaking her out of her reverie

Scylla: “Hey Porter”

Porter: “Morning sweetie” How is it all going? I miss you”

Scylla: “It’s going ok”

Porter: “Have you told your parents yet?”

Scylla: “Not yet. I am going to tell them soon but I might need to stay here a few more days than I planned”

Porter: “Oh, why?”

Scylla: “Nothing to worry about, I just want to spend some more time with my parents as I haven’t seen them in so long”

Porter: “Ok, take your time sweetie. I have to go, I have breakfast with my mother. I miss you and love you”

Scylla: “Thank you Porter. I’ll be home soon”

She lied, not intentionally but begrudgingly. The truth was she needed a few more days to sort stuff out with Raelle because for the last five years, Scylla has carried a small ball of guilt around with her that sits uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. On the random nights she couldn’t sleep, her mind would drift to Raelle and how she walked out on her without so much as a goodbye, then she would toss and turn and end up crying herself to sleep until the morning when that ball in the pit of her stomach would return and niggle her all over again. She has never told anyone about that ball, not her parents, not her friends, not even Porter. 

*

Porter sat at the end of the long dining table having breakfast with his mother “Porter, you don’t know this girl” she said, buttering her perfectly puffed scone “I mean, are you even sure you know who she is?”

Porter picked up his glass of orange juice, swirling the liquid in his glass before he eyed his mother and took a mouthful “I love her mother” 

Mayor Tippet took a small quaint bite from her scone as she flicked the page on her morning paper “That’s nice, but you have to be careful. We’re are in the public life to serve, and to serve to the best of our abilities. We have to set good examples Porter”

Porter stood up in frustration, he walked over with his glass of orange juice and stood by the window, looking out at the world “Do you have to control everything?”

“I’ve put a hold on the plaza hotel for the second week of June. That should give you a nice long engagement” the Mayor’s eyes still focused on the paper

Porter turned around, facing his mother “Actually, we were thinking of an earlier wedding in her home town” he stood sentry, waiting for her reaction. The truth was, they hadn’t agreed on a location for the wedding yet but Porter was in the mood for a quarrel and he knew it was coming

Mayor Tippet’s eyes flicked up, a glare emerging “If you think I am going to let some girl talk you into getting married anywhere but in New York”

Porter sighed, but not surprised by his mother’s reaction “She is not some girl. She is my fiancé for Christ sake”

Mayor Tippet dropped the paper and huffed “You’re just like your father. Once minute your brilliant, controlled, steadfast, the next your throwing it all away on some piece of ass”

Porter placed his glass down on the table and adjusted his tie “Those are your issues mother, not mine” he glared at her for a brief moment before walking out 

*

Later that evening, Scylla arrived at Willa’s bar just on the outskirts of town that was owned by Raelle’s mother. The bar was a pretty quiet and chilled place where the locals would go to enjoy the beer and beef specials and a quiet game of pool while Stevie Wonder blasted from the jukebox. It was also where Scylla and Raelle had their wedding reception. Willa had closed the place for the night, only inviting a handful of friends and family where they celebrated with food, cake and dancing. The thing that Scylla remembers the most about that night was being dragged away by Raelle during karaoke to the back storeroom and after Raelle locked the door and hiked up Scylla’s wedding dress, her tongue and fingers had the brunette coming hard in a matter of minutes. Scylla repaid the favour about an hour later in that same storeroom where Scylla pinned Raelle up against the wall and stuck her hand down her pants. 

Scylla heard a happy scream coming from behind the bar “Batten down the hatches, trouble just blew into town and it looks a lot like my favourite daughter in law” the older woman came running towards Scylla, a big smile on her face and her arms extended out for a hug

“Hey Willa, soon to be ex-daughter in law.” Scylla clarified 

Willa looked at the ring on Scylla’s finger, a determined crinkle between her eyebrows “What’s his name?”

“Porter, he’s in politics” she smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes

Willa wiggled her eyebrows “Good to see you baby girl” Willa turned around to her barman “You give this girl anything she wants” 

Scylla smiled “thanks Willa” she approached the bar “I’ll have a grey goose Martini, two olives, dirty. Thanks” 

Scylla picked up her martini and took a sip, her eyes wandering in the direction of Raelle who was playing pool with Byron. Scylla’s heart tightened when she spotted a busty blonde who looked like she was getting quite cozy with Raelle. Scylla sculled her martini and asked for another before she headed over. It was Byron’s turn as he stood still, his cue hovering over the table while he figured out his next shot. Raelle stood over by the wall, her arm draped over the shoulders of the busty blonde. 

Scylla swaggered over to them “You must be Raelle’s hot date” she said, her words as pointy as her tone 

“I’m Sylvia” the blonde answered

“I’m Scylla, Raelle’s snobby yankie bitch wife whom she refuses to divorce even though I’m engaged to someone else”

Raelle rolled her eyes while Sylvia stood there dumbfounded. “Ah, Sylvia, why don’t you go and get us some more drinks” 

“Well, lookie what we have here” came a voice from behind Scylla “Hey Eldon” the brunette said

“Hey Byron, Are you hungry?” Eldon shouted

“Starving” Byron shouted back. 

Byron and Eldon started creeping towards Scylla, Eldon from her right and Byron from her left, like Scylla was their prey 

Once Scylla realised what they were doing her eyes widened “No, No, No! Don’t you dare! she shouted

“I could use a Scylla Tortilla right about now” Eldon shouted

“Mmm me too” Byron shouted back

They closed the gap completely, sandwiching Scylla in between both of their bodies as they rubbed up against her

“Get off me” Scylla yelled, wriggling her way out of their embrace “No more Scylla tortilla alright. Things have changed” she grumbled, fixing her clothes and tugging her top down as she brushed off any dirt 

Eldon and Byron frowned and backed off immediately “Hey, sorry, we were just having a bit of fun” 

Raelle scoffed, shaking her head “Let’s just play some pool and if you can’t find a cue, just pull the one that’s shoved up Scylla’s ass”

Everyone laughed except Scylla who just glared at Raelle intensely

*

Four martinis later and Scylla was starting to sway

“So, Raelle... are you going to divorce this girl or what?” Eldon said

Raelle leaned over the pool table holding the cue “Well, she waited 5 years, a couple more days won’t kill her” she released the cue forward, hitting the white ball that pushed into a coloured ball that glided right into the pocket. 

“Some things never change” Scylla said, venomously

Raelle stood tall and walked over to Scylla “What’s that supposed to be mean?”

Scylla swayed, her eyes glassed over “You’re a loser Raelle” she said, giggling

Willa walked by collecting empty glasses including the one in Scylla’s hand “Honey, I think you've had about enough”

Scylla straightened, almost like she snapped back to being sober “You know what? I think you’re right. I have had enough. How do you people live like this?” she said laughing, stumbling over her own feet

Raelle grabbed Scylla’s shoulders, trying to hold her steady “All right, that’s it. Come on, time for you to go”. She turned Scylla around and pushed her towards the front door but Scylla wasn’t done “There is a big wide world out there” she shouted, giggling and slurring her words

Raelle kept pushing Scylla until she was out the door into the cold night air “You know, you can’t just come here and treat my friends like something you stepped in?” 

“You asked for it Raelle” her voice louder now that they were outside

Raelle let out a loud frustrated noise as she squeezed her fists into balls “I asked for it? You show up here without warning and insult me and my friends, acting like you’re so much better than us in your fancy shoes”

“I am better than them and YOU” Scylla deadpanned, her face serious

“You’re pathetic”

“Oh, like you’re going places Raelle”

Raelle cleared her throat “Get in the car” she said forcefully

“I can walk”

Raelle grabbed Scylla’s arm and walked her over to her ute, opened the door and shoved her in the front passenger seat, slamming the door again. 

The next moment Scylla vomited all over the front of Raelles car 

“Fuck” Raelle screamed

*

Scylla woke up suddenly when she felt a wet tongue licking her hand that was hanging over the side of the old worn out couch. “Urgh Bryant” she groaned pulling her hand away. When she tried to open her eyes, she was instantly blinded by the blazing sunlight that was slamming through the window then her headache hit her like a brick wall falling on top of her. She struggled to her feet, her body feeling like she had been hit by a cement truck as she looked around for Raelle. Scylla checked her bedroom and walked out onto the porch but there was no sign of the blonde. Scylla walked back inside the house and noticed the glass sculptures on the mantle and all of a sudden, she was 10 years old again. One of the hobbies that they used to have was running up and down the beach and finding glass formations after a big lightning storm. It became an obsession and then a passion. It brought them closer and that was the first time Raelle wanted to marry Scylla 

Scylla stepped into the shower and closed her eyes as she let the warm water wash away any remnants of the last 24 hours. Raelles green eyes were ebbing and receding from her mind like a tide at her favourite beach. Before she arrived in the cession she had a plan. Get in and get out. Instead, she was still there, two days later with unsigned papers and a tightness in her chest. 

The next minute Scylla heard the shower door open followed by a scream. She quickly wiped the water from her eyes to see a naked busty blonde girl freaking out. “Who the fuck are you?” Scylla shouted, trying to cover her naked self up with her arms 

“Where’s Raelle?” the busty blonde shouted as she dressed herself in record time and scurried out of there

10 minutes later, a fully dressed Scylla came out of the bathroom to find Raelle in the kitchen with breakfast “I see you met Ebony” the blonde said, her mouth ticking up into a smirk

Scylla glared at the other girl “Yeah, not a fan”

Raelle handed Scylla a coffee "You don't even know her"

"I don't need to know her" Scylla took the coffee and picked up a breakfast muffin, peeling back the wrapper 

Raelle sighed and scrunched up her features "You don't get to stroll in here and question my life choices"

Scylla moved into the lounge room area and sat down on the couch "What life choices Raelle? Your life is equivalent to an outdoor toilet" she took a big bite out of her muffin, her eyes closing as she hummed from the taste “By the way, I went by the bank today and accessed our joint account” she said nonchalantly

Raelle blinked “What did you do with my money?” her voice came out as a hoarse growl 

Scylla was relaxed as she picked at her muffin and drank her coffee, very different from when she first arrived “Oh, I took it. You know because I am your wife and all”

“Fuck you Scylla. That’s my money”

Scylla stood up from the couch, facing Raelle “Why do you have all that money anyway? Where did you get it?”

“It’s none of your business”

“Sign the papers and I’ll put it all back” she said, her eyebrows ticking up

Raelle scoffed, then took off down the hallway. Raelle returned 5 minutes later with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. She dumped it on the ground right in front of Scylla’s feet

Scylla looked down at the bucket and then back at Raelle "What's that?"

Raelle grinned "It’s for you. To clean up the mess you made last night"

Scylla quirked her brow "What mess?"

Raelle crossed her arms "Oh, I don't know, maybe everything you drank last night ended up all over the front seat of my truck"

Scylla cringed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Well if you hadn't of made me angry I wouldn't have drunk so much"

Raelle laughed "So it's my fault you cleared out half my mother’s liquor supply"

Scylla went to argue but stopped herself, choosing to laugh along with Raelle instead. Their eyes locked and for the first time since Scylla arrived, the bitterness dissolved 

Raelle watched the brunette with curiosity, a heat stirring deep within her and as quickly as the thought had crossed her mind, Scylla pulled back, clearing her throat and breaking the moment 

Scylla walked over to the mantle and picked up a glass formation. It was the first one they ever found together and Scylla was convinced it looked like a cat, whereas Raelle said it looked like a swan “Um, I can’t believe you kept this all these years”

Raelle walked over and took it from Scylla’s hands “You know, most people don’t know that lightning does that to sand” she said smiling, placing it back on the mantle. She took a step toward Scylla who countered with a step back

Raelle raised her hand to delicately tuck a piece of wet hair that had made its way over her face behind her ear. Scylla shivered at the touch “Um, I should start cleaning your truck” 

Raelle nodded slowly “Yeah of course”, she chuckled “I mean who finds their soul mate at 10 years old anyway”

Scylla paused and gazed directly at Raelle “I guess” she picked up the bucket “I’ll go clean up the mess I made”

*

The bells above the door at Moffetts bakehouse jingled as a well-dressed man in a suit walked in, turning every head in the room. He walked over to the counter and Glory smiled at him “Can I help you sir?”

The man in the suit looked around the room, his eyes finally focusing on Glory “Yes, I am looking for Scylla Ramshorn?”

Glory studied him for a moment “What business do you have with Scylla?”

“I’m afraid it’s a private matter. Have you seen her?”

Glory shook her head “No, she hasn’t come in here sorry”

The man pulled out his business card from his inside jacket pocket “Well, if you see her, can you please tell her I am looking for her” he handed his card over to Glory “It’s really rather urgent”

Glory took the card from him and then watched him leave. She stared at the card which read

_Wallace Buford – Divorce Lawyer_

*

Raelle walked over to Scylla who was head first in her ute, ass up in the air scrubbing hard. Raelle could hear the grunting coming from the brunette, she cleared her throat, holding out a drink for Scylla “I thought you might like a break?”

Scylla stopped scrubbing and climbed out of the car, her face flushed red from the exertion and took the drink from Raelle “I am done anyway, what’s this?”

“Cranberry juice”

Scylla smiled “My favorite”

“I know” the blonde smiled back, her eyes twinkling lightly as she motioned for Scylla to follow her. They walked down towards the jetty and Scylla inhaled a deep breath “It’s so beautiful here”

“It’s not beautiful in New York?” Raelle questioned, looking strangely at the brunette

Scylla paused for a moment “It’s different in New York”

They stepped onto the jetty and walked out to the end of it “What’s with the plane?” Scylla asked, looking at Raelle suspiciously

Raelle smirked “Um, it’s mine”

Scylla furrowed her brow “Yours?” scoffing out a laugh

Raelle shook her head “Why is that so hard to believe”

“I don’t know. Raelle Collar owning a sea plane. Yes, nothing strange about that” she giggled “What is it for?”

Raelle walked over to the plane and put her flat palm over the word Collar “I can’t tell you. It’s something you need to see” 

Scylla grinned “Is it illegal?”

Raelle giggled “No, it’s not illegal but I think it’s something you should see in person”

Scylla paused to contemplate but didn’t answer

Raelle sighed and shook her head “Come on, the Scylla I knew used to be fearless”

Scylla scoffed “The girl you knew didn’t have a life”

Raelle stiffened “Well, I guess you better get back to it then” the blonde moved to walk away but Scylla stopped her “Raelle” she breathed out “Sorry about last night”

Raelle turned to face the brunette, her heart hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes “Look, Scyl….Scylla, I don’t want to take up any more of your time. I am sure you know your way out”

“Raelle wait" Scylla’s eyes turned sad “Why can’t you just sign the papers?”

Raelle glared at Scylla for a brief moment “Come on Bryant” the dog followed Raelle as she walked away leaving Scylla standing there on her own, her pride wounded

***************


	4. Chapter Four - Glassblowing

Chapter One

Scylla drove her BMW up the long narrow driveway that was surrounded by luscious gardens and landscaped architecture till she reached the white historic looking mansion with the large white pillars out the front. She parked her car and walked up the stairs that lead to the front door, and also happened to be her best friend Byron’s family home. She knocked lightly, the door drifting open. “Byron, hello” she said loudly, but nobody answered

The house had large arched windows where the light flowed through them, illuminating the sweet toffee brown wooden floors. There was a kaleidoscope of memories on the walls, photographs, each of them conjuring the emotions of those sweet eternal moments. Scylla remembers spending many hours running up and down the hallway and stairs with Raelle and Byron when they were kids, playing chasey 

The house was welcoming from the open door to the wide archways and the bannister was a thing of beauty with its dark wood ornate carvings and staircase that twirled upward. Scylla followed the hallway through to the back garden where she saw Byron skeet shooting with his gardener. “Pull” he yelled as he fired the pistol, shattering the clay target mid-air. Byron saw Scylla approach “I thought you would be half way back to New York by now” he said, a smirk forming

Scylla looked around the garden “the place is looking good” she said, trying to avoid the inevitable line of questioning that was no doubt coming

Byron handed the gun to the gardener and extended his arms to hug Scylla “I see what you did there” he snickered

Scylla smirked “What?”

“You dodged my comment” Byron motioned for Scylla to sit down at the table as he poured her a glass of water “Why are you still here anyway?” 

Scylla took the water and had a small sip, her eyes full of uncertainty “To say sorry for the way I behaved last night”

Byron raised his eyebrows nice and high “Scylla, what’s going on?”

Scylla gave an indifferent shrug 

Byron giggled “You still think I don’t know when your hiding something? Remember, Mrs. Miller?”

Scylla was 8 when she developed an obsession with frogs. She would head down to the wetlands with Raelle and Byron and catch frogs by the legs as they tried to jump away and then lock them up in containers. Later they would release them at school or at church on Sundays and thought it was the funniest thing in the world watching people scatter and scream. One day though, Scylla got caught by Mrs. Miller in the library. She tried to deny it but her face was painted with so much guilt, that even a blind person could have seen it 

“Why are you still here Scylla?” his tone a bit firmer than before “Does it have anything to do with Raelle?”

Scylla snapped her eyes towards Byron like he just said a swear word “Why would it have anything to do with Raelle?” she said, defensively

Byron threw his hands up “Woah, calm down, I was just asking if she was the reason you’re still here”

Scylla relaxed her shoulders “I mean, she was the reason I came. I needed her to sign the divorce papers. I don’t think she is why I stayed though”

Byron titled his head, not the least bit convinced “Well, why did you stay?”

“I miss this place. I miss my parents, I miss the fresh air, I miss you”

Byron’s eyebrow ticked up “You miss Raelle”

Scylla scoffed “I know what you’re doing Byron and it’s not going to work”

Byron stood up “Come with me, let’s walk” Scylla followed as they took a stroll around the gardens. It was a lovely warm day and the puffy clouds painted the blue sky while the butterflies fluttered around, landing on the nearest marigold flower

They walked for a little bit in silence until Scylla broke it “Remember we used to steel the catfish from Mrs. Patterson's front pond and she thought it was the next-door neighbor’s cat eating them” Scylla laughed

Byron giggled “We had some good times, didn’t we?”

Scylla stopped suddenly “Byron, I need to ask you something”

Byron stiffened slightly

“When you make a big decision that could potentially change the rest of your life, how do you know if it’s the right decision?”

Byron let out a small sigh “Well, I would be finding out why you’re questioning the decision in the first place”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re questioning whether you should marry Porter, aren’t you?”

Scylla’s face scrunched up “Dammit Byron, I hate how much you know me. I can’t hide anything from you”

Byron laughed, he stopped and picked off one of the purple Rhododendron flowers and passed it to Scylla “I see a lot. People assume I am the dumb gay guy but I actually see a lot”

Scylla smelled the flower “Oh yeah, what do you see?”

Byron studied Scylla for a moment “I see a girl who is burdened and unless she deals with that burden, it will follow her into the future and she will never truly be happy”

Scylla’s face turned sad “Raelle. She is my burden”

Byron placed his hands-on Scylla’s shoulders “Burden or Blessing?”

A small smile perused its way onto Scylla’s lips “Maybe she is both”

*

Raelle was standing on the jetty throwing a stick into the lake and waiting for Bryant to fetch it and bring it back to her. They had been doing the same thing for the last half an hour when Raelle heard a car pull up, it was Scylla. She patted Bryant on the head "Hey boy, what's your momma doing here?"

Raelles stomach fluttered as she watched Scylla make her way over, looking more relaxed than she had previously in her casual jeans and t-shirt. Her hair blew gently in the light wind as she walked and Raelle thought she looked beautiful "I thought you'd be gone by now" the blonde said as she threw the stick back into the lake and Bryant dived in after it

"Can he swim?" Scylla asked, watching him nervously

Raelle chuckled "Doesn't look like it" 

Scylla watched as Bryant bobbed up and down in the water like a buoy, eventually surfacing with the stick in his mouth. She smiled, her attention moving to Raelle "I put the money back into your account"

Raelles mouth ticked up into a small smile "Thanks, saves me from bouncing a lot of cheques"

Scylla bite the inside of her cheek, mentally processing what she wanted to say. She swallowed thickly, surprised at how dry her mouth was "Raelle, I never meant to hurt you, or anybody else, for that matter. And I just came out here to say... I'm sorry"

Raelle shifted on her feet from the unexpected apology but also because she was nervous. Scylla Ramshorn always made her nervous with those damn sapphire blues that only ever needed to look at her and she would go up in flames "You want to come for ride?"

Scylla tried to hold in a smirk "In that?" she said, pointing to the sea plane "Where you goin'?"

"I want to show you somethin"

Scylla dropped her gaze "I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both"

Raelle nodded and called for the Bryant "Come on boy, Bryant! Come on, boy, get in here" Scylla watched as Bryant jumped into the plane

Scylla pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned "I'm probably going to regret this but fine, I'll come with you"

Raelles whole face got eaten up with a smile "Well, alright then, hop in"

Scylla climbed awkwardly into the passenger seat of the plane as her mobile rang, hitting decline after seeing it was Porter. Raelle jumped into the driver's seat and handed Scylla a pair of noise cancelling headphones "It a little loud until we get in the air"

Scylla put the headphones on and buckled up as she watched Raelle with so much admiration, do all the pre-flight checks. She would be lying if she said she didn't find it attractive "I can't believe you got your pilots license" she said, shaking her head in disbelief

Raelle paused, looking at Scylla like she just saw a ghost "Wait, I need a license to fly this thing?" Raelle held a straight face and Scylla froze, a second later realizing Raelle was joking "Dork" she snorted

Raelle pushed the ignition button and the plane spluttered to life. The propeller spun madly as Raelle glided the plane along the water before gaining speed and lifting off. Scylla felt her stomach drop but she wasn't scared, not with Raelle next to her, smiling the same way she did when Scylla said yes to being her girlfriend when they were 8 

Scylla looked out the window and all she could see was her old home in all its glory. The stunning lake that wound its way all around the cession and down to Telecusa, the green hills and pretty much the whole town “It’s so beautiful up here” Scylla said, her smile glowing against the sun

Raelle looked over at Scylla and watched her face change as she reacted to the wonderful things she was looking at down on the ground. Raelle’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, her smile always made the blonde weak at the knees and it had been so long since she saw it. “It is beautiful” she said, not taking her eyes off the brunette

It was only a short flight as the floats on the sea plane kissed the water with a small and joyous bounce before skimming along the surface until it came to a stop by a dock. Telacusa was a small island which to many locals was seen as a seaside resort. The island was completely surrounded by water and the only way to get on or off was by plane or boat. 

Raelle being the southern gentlewoman she is, extended a hand to Scylla to help her out of the plane, but Scylla stumbled and literally fell right into Raelle’s arms like some dramatic and romantic scene from a movie, followed by the intense gaze

Raelle cleared her throat, helping a flushed Scylla back onto her feet “Thank you Raelle” 

“Anytime. Shall we go” 

Scylla followed Raelle as they walked the path leading up to large building and past a sign that read _Glassblowing classes – Ask at reception_ They walked through the front entrance and straight into a gift shop that was full of unique and hand made pieces of glass sculptures and figurines. Scylla froze, her eyes widening as she took in the sight in front of her. Her mouth gaped as she looked at Raelle “This place is amazing”

Raelle smiled, a hint of red blush coating her cheeks “This is the gift shop and through that archway is a restaurant where you can sit out on the deck and look at the lake while you have some lunch or just a coffee. It’s really beautiful. There are also glassblowing classes on the weekends and upstairs is where all the magic happens”

Scylla looked at Raelle, her mouth still gaping “Thank you for showing me this Raelle. It’s really amazing”

Raelle blinked with the hint of a smirk forming “I still have one more thing to show you”

Scylla bounced on her feet “Lead the way”

They walked up the stairs to what looked like a private area. There were a few rooms with closed doors and it was quiet “Um, are you sure we’re allowed up here Raelle?”

Raelle winked “I know the owner so it’s fine” she opened the door to a large room that had ceiling to floor windows, the light completely filling the room. It looked like a workshop with work benches, blowpipes, jacks, and three furnesses

Scylla walked over to the window and looked out. Her shoulders relaxed as she inhaled a deep breath of air and then held it, pausing when she saw something, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. It was a large sign hanging off the side of the building _**Collar Glassblowing Centre**_

Scylla’s heart did a stupid little flutter before she turned around and looked directly at Raelle, who was standing there with a smirk on her face, almost like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop 

“Raelle” Scylla shouted “This place is yours?” 

“Surprise” Raelle said, giggling and shrugging nonchalantly “Would you like to do some glassblowing?” 

Scylla nodded vehemently, agreeing with a happy sigh “Oh my gosh, yes”

*

Raelle put an apron over her clothes and passed one to Scylla who was rolling on the tips of her toes from eagerness while Raelle set everything up. When Raelle was ready, she reached out her hand for Scylla to take, guiding her over to the furness. “You ready?” she asked, the air crackling around them 

“Ready”

Raelle picked up the blowpipe and passed it to Scylla while she positioned herself directly behind the brunette, their bodies skimming against each other. With Raelle’s hands gently sitting on top of Scylla’s, she guided the end of blowpipe into the molten glass, creating a blob at the end of it, then pulling it out. Scylla felt the energy in the room as her heart raced in her chest. Raelle placed the end of the blowpipe onto a flat metal slab and rolled it back and forth

Scylla looked back at Raelle a few times, their eyes locking in a gaze, followed by soft smiles. Raelle’s body was incredibly close to her and Scylla could feel the heat from the blonde radiating onto her own skin which sent tingles up and down her spine. Raelle picked up the blowpipe and placed it back into the hot chamber to reheat the glass and then held it in a parallel position just in front of Scylla’s mouth. 

Raelle’s mouth lingered by Scylla’s ear “Ok, Scyl, now all you need to do is blow into the pipe” 

Scylla got goosebumps when she felt Raelle's breath tickle her sweet spot right behind her ear. It made her remember the many nights where Raelle would guide the brunette onto her back and spend a lot of time placing light kisses and whispering naughty things in her ear

Scylla inhaled a breath then blew it out through the blowpipe as Raelle rotated it “That’s it Scyl, keep blowing” Scylla kept blowing, while Raelle continued to rotate it, creating a bubble of glass. When it was finished, Raelle removed the hot glass from the end of the blowpipe and placed it into the cooling oven. 

“Well done Scyl, you just did glassblowing”

Scylla stood in front of the cooling oven with her hands on her hips and a big smile on her face “I think it looks like a flower” she said, her eyes still twinkling from the whole experience

Raelle giggled “Well if you think it looks like a flower, then that’s exactly what it is. Do you want to get some lunch?” 

“Sounds perfect”

*

They headed back downstairs and found a nice table out on the deck with a gorgeous view of the lake. While Raelle went and ordered their lunch, Scylla took the opportunity to call Porter back after he left seven messages

**Porter:** ”Scylla, I have been trying to get a hold of you for ages. Are you ok?

**Scylla:** “Sorry Porter, yes I am fine. I am out on an island at the moment and the reception is really bad here”

**Porter:** "That’s ok, what are you doing on an island?”

**Scylla:** "Glassblowing, there is an amazing giftshop here, I should buy something for your mother”

**Porter:** "Don’t bother, she probably wouldn’t appreciate it anyway. Are you with your parents?”

Scylla paused

**Scylla:** “Um, yes, I am with my parents”

Scylla cringed at herself for having to lie to Porter but it would be a hell of a lot worse if she told him the truth which was that she was spending the day with her ex wife who is not really her ex wife

**Porter:** "When are you coming home?”

**Scylla:** “Soon Porter. In a few days”

**Porter:** “Ok, because I miss you and we need to think about planning our wedding”

**Scylla:** “Yes, I look forward to it. I will see you in a few days ok”

**Porter:** “Ok, love you” 

**Scylla:** “Me too”

Scylla hung up the phone and walked back to the table where Raelle was waiting for her. The blonde noticed straight away the tension in the brunette that wasn’t there before “Everything ok?”

Scylla nodded nonchalantly as she sat down, her chest tightening all of a sudden from lying to Porter and the guilty pleasure she was experiencing from spending time with Raelle, her wife, the girl who once upon a time was her entire world. 

Raelle poured a glass of red Moscato for Scylla and she took a small sip, humming at the taste “Wow, this is yummy. What is it?”

Raelle spun the bottle around so the label was facing Scylla. It read _Collar Wines_ and Scylla almost spat her mouthful out “You make wine too?”

Raelle laughed “I have been busy since you left” 

Scylla’s smile dissolved, instantly reminded of what she did to Raelle all those years ago. She deflected “How long have you had this place Raelle?” 

Raelle had to think about it for a minute “About two and a half years” 

Scylla shook her head in disbelief then closed her eyes, letting the breeze blow against her face while Raelle watched in awe. The blonde couldn’t understand how her heart could feel so full of love and ache so much at the same time. When Raelle looked at Scylla, all she saw was the 8 year old girl she kissed at the park, the 10 year old girl she proposed to at the beach and the 18 year old girl she married. 

*

After lunch they went for a walk along the water and continued to talk, eventually heading back upstairs to check on the glass sculpture they had created earlier which needed a couple of hours to cool down.

Raelle opened the cooling oven and pulled out the sculpture, tilting her head and smirking “Yeah, I can see how it could be a flower” she said snickering 

Scylla snorted “You’re right, it looks awful”

Raelle handed it to Scylla “Keep it, as a memento to remember me by” 

The air suddenly turned stale and so did Scylla’s tone “I don’t need a piece of glass to remember you Raelle” she huffed and walked over to the window

Raelle stiffened and after a short pause “Scyl, why did you leave?” her voice was gentle, almost like she was afraid to ask the question

Scylla eyes didn’t move, still focused on whatever was happening outside. She sighed, realising this question was coming at some stage, but still not making it any easier to answer “My head and heart were saying two different things. I chose to listen to my head” 

Raelle scoffed and Scylla turned to face her “You really want to be having this conversation after the nice day we have had together?” the brunette said firmly

Raelle shrugged, but it was to late, the bear had been poked “What did your head say for you to just up and leave without so much as a goodbye?”

“Raelle, we were so young when we got married and I got scared. I felt suffocated. I felt the pressures from my parents who were pushing me to be somebody and I knew it wasn’t going to happen if I stayed here in the cession”

Raelle stepped closer to Scylla “So you didn’t think to talk to me about it? Your wife. You just thought the best option for you was to just leave?”

“Raelle” she pleaded “I’m sorry. I know I can’t change the past and I don’t expect you to forgive me”

Raelle shook her head “You want to know what’s fucked up Scyl? I do forgive you. You’e my wife” her voice breaking on the last few words

Scylla felt her heart crack “Raelle” she breathed out. She reached out for Raelle’s hand but the blonde pulled it away “Come on, I better take you back” 

*

It was quiet on the flight back, only the sound of the whirring engine could be heard as Scylla looked out the window the whole time. Raelle could have sworn she saw a single tear fall from Scylla’s cheek at one point during the flight but she didn’t say anything. 

They got off the plane and Raelle walked Scylla back to her car, the silence still present around them.

“Um, thank you for today. I’m glad I got to show you all that” Raelle dipped her head and kicked the dirt on the ground, her hands sitting nice and firm in her pockets 

Scylla opened the door to her car and stopped. She turned around and did the one thing that neither of them ever expected which was walk over to Raelle and pull her into a tight hug. Scylla breathed her in, appreciating her and despite the circumstances, Raelle still means a lot to her. Scylla pulled back slowly, her hands moving to Raelle’s cheeks “Raelle” the brunette breathed

She waited for Raelle to look at her in the eyes “I’m so proud of you Raelle and I’m so so sorry. For everything” she placed a soft kiss on her cheek and turned around and walked back to her car

After Scylla left, Raelle walked out to the jetty and stood at the edge, right on the water. The lake was looking skyline-silver and it was as still as a statue, until a single tear dropped from Raelle’s eye, hitting the calm water and creating a ripple 

**********************


	5. Chapter Five - Beltane

Chapter Five

It was late when Scylla walked in the front door of her parent’s house after spending the day with Raelle and to say she wasn’t even more confused than before would be an understatement. Spending the day with Raelle had inadvertently rekindled a part of her heart that she had closed off five years ago and now all those memories she had with her have resurfaced, like molten lava in a dormant volcano, simmering and boiling deep down in the pit of her stomach, ready to erupt. She wanted to scream, throw something or even just sob uncontrollably in a fetal position on the floor. 

“You’re home late” came a soft voice under the low light 

“Momma, you scared me” she said, her eyes trying to locate the source of the voice, which was her mother Pearl, sitting on the couch in her nightgown nursing a cup of tea. 

“What are you doing up momma?”

“I was waiting for you” she patted the spot next to her on the couch for Scylla to join her “do you want me to make you some of that pumpkin spiced tea you like?”

Scylla walked over and sat down on the couch beside her “No thanks momma” her body was stiff, her shoulders tight from the leaden tension she was carrying around with her like a rucksack full of rocks, although she tried her best to hide it 

Her mother reached her hand out and ran her fingers through Scylla’s hair “You ok sweetheart?”

Scylla closed her eyes from the ministration and nodded slowly, the tears screaming to be released. She then shook her head and opened her eyes, red rimmed and wet, before turning to her mother and falling to pieces. She leaned forward, her head nuzzling into her mothers shoulder as she sobbed 

Pearl placed her hand on the back of her daughter’s head and embraced her while she cried “There, there, let it out baby girl” and she did, she sobbed and sobbed, her body shuddering until there were no tears left to cry

A little while later after Scylla had changed into her pajamas, she returned to the couch and her mother handed her a cup of hot spiced pumpkin tea “Thanks momma”

Pearl studied her daughter briefly, her heart riddled with worry “That before, was it about Raelle?”

Scylla looked like she had been crying for weeks, her heavy-lidded eyes were puffy and she was a long way from that distinguished superwoman from New York “Yes and No” she said quietly

Pearl placed a hand on her daughters knee, lightly squeezing it “Scylla, I probably shouldn’t tell you this but I think it’s important that you know”

Scylla sat up straighter on the couch, suddenly alert “Tell me what?”

“That Raelle went to New York”

Scylla’s face tightened “What? When?” 

“About a year after you left. When she came back she said she’d never seen anything like it and realised in order to win you back she needed to conquer the world first. She has been trying ever since”

Scylla felt her heart hit the floor, she sighed and ran her shaking hand through her hair “That’s why she kept sending the papers back”

“Scylla, I am not going to tell you what to do or how to live your life, but I will give you a piece of advice my mother, your grandmother, told me before I married your father”

_“It's so easy to fall in love but hard to find someone who will catch you”_

Scylla struggled to smile but she did, it was a half-smile “Thanks momma” Scylla knew what her mother was trying to tell her but it still didn’t uncomplicate things. The emotion that was hiding underneath all the confusion, uncertainty, doubt and pain was love, the only problem was, Scylla had to move fear out of the way first to get to that love, and fear was being a stubborn asshole 

Scylla’s phone vibrated, startling her, and Tally’s name lit up on the screen “What is Tally doing calling this late?” she questioned “Hello, Tal, everything ok?......... What?” Scylla jumped off the couch enthusiastically and dashed to the front door, opening it and finding Tally and Abigail standing there “Surprise” they said simultaneously

“What? How? What are you doing here?” Scylla said, ushering them inside and giving them both a hug

“I called them”, Pearl said quietly in the background “I thought you might like to have your New York friends here”

Scylla’s face softened, like a marshmallow, she walked over and gave her mother a hug “Thanks momma”

“You’re welcome baby girl. Well, it’s a pleasure to see you Tally and Abigail, but this old duck is going to bed. I will leave you girls to it and see you in the morning”

“Good night Mrs Ramshorn” Tally and Abigail said concurrently

*

Scylla set up the blow-up bed in the lounge for the girls while they got into their pyjamas then she raided her father’s glory box which he kept hidden yet Scylla had known about his secret stash of chocolate frogs and spicy sweet potato chips since she was a kid

“How is everything back in New York?” Scylla asked metaphorically, referring to her fashion label but unobtrusively referring to Porter. She just hoped Tally and Abigail would read between the lines

Tally ripped open the packet of sweet potato chips a bit too eagerly and they exploded all over the place “Oops, sorry” she said while they all had a giggle “Um, everything in New York is fine and Emanuel is handling things for you but have you seen the latest headline?” 

Scylla grimaced “No, what is it?” 

Abigail pulled out her phone and brought up the article to show to Scylla “Brace yourself” she said in between bites

Scylla’s mouth gaped _“Porter’s bride flees New York before wedding”_. “Shit! Porter is going to flip, oh my goddess, and his mum” she cursed, burying her face in her hands 

Abigail took her phone back “Have you spoken to your fiancé, you remember him, right? Porter?” she said, trying to be cynically humorous 

Scylla glared at Abigail but knew she was right. She hasn’t been forthcoming to Porter since she left New York but she hasn’t overstepped either, she just needs more time “I spoke to him earlier today but I had to lie to him about who I was with”

Abigail and Tally both furrowed their brows, eyeing Scylla warily “Spill” 

Scylla inhaled, then exhaled, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. She tried again “I was with Raelle all day”

Tally blinked and her mouth stopped mid chew while Abigail just coughed and scowled. It was Abigail who introduced Scylla to Porter at a charity event one Christmas so if they don’t work out, Abigail would take it personally. The headstrong dressmaker comes from a wealthy family, her father being the CEO of one of the top five banks in New York, so she is of the perception that Porter is the perfect catch, therefore perfect for Scylla

Scylla fiddled with her hands anticipating the lecture that was coming “Can someone say something please?” she pleaded, her voice strained

Tally continued eating, taking small slow bites “Is she the reason you haven’t come back to New York?”

Scylla gulped and cleared her throat “At first, No! But now, I don’t know”

Tally continued shoving small handfuls of chips into her mouth, her hand failing in the air “Ok, ok, I am going to ask you something and you need to be honest. Are you still in love with Raelle?”

Scylla’s heart was racing like she was on the witness stand for a murder trial and the whole case depended on her testimony “I don’t know” she said, her voice quietened down to a whisper.

Tally and Abigail look shocked by the revelation but then their eyes softened then Tally pulled Scylla into a hug which she wasn’t expecting “I’m sure you will figure it out and whatever decision you make, we will be here to support you” 

Scylla smiled against Tally’s shoulder, she saw Abigail reach out a comforting hand and she took it, squeezing it gently “I am so glad you girls are here” Scylla said softly

Tally pulled back, a look of exhilaration on her face “So what is there to do in this wild town of yours?” as she wiggled her eyebrows

Scylla relaxed when the conversation shifted to something else besides her complicated love life “Well, your timing couldn’t be better. Tomorrow night is Beltane which is a fire festival we have every year” 

“Ooh, that sounds fun” Abigail said in the middle of a yawn

“It is fun. They set up a big fire pit and there is music, dancing, yummy food, we should go”

Tally yawned “Absolutely, let’s do it, but right now I need sleep”

It was 2am before they all turned in and it was the first night since Scylla arrived in the cession that she slept soundly, possibly because she had the comfort of her friends with her or maybe because she was so emotionally exhausted that her body finally gave in 

*

The next morning Earl cooked them all brekkie, his famous blueberry pancakes and then Scylla took the girls on a tour of the cession. They visited the town library where they ran into Scylla’s old maths teacher and heavily pregnant Berryessa Tansy, carrying her fifth child, they had lunch at Bob’s burgers which was known for its award-winning beef, Tally, being vegetarian opted for the vegie burger instead. They popped into Shirley’s confectionary which was famous for its boiled lollies, with all-natural ingredients and made onsite, Tally may or may not have bought several bags. They walked till their feet hurt, eventually settling at a nice spot by the lake with an ice-cream. It was warm, the sun casting a luminescent glow across the water with a subtle breeze.

Tally sat licking her ice-cream like a cat, grooming itself “So, when do we get to meet Raelle?” she said in between licks, her eyes twinkling at Scylla

Scylla stopped licking, swallowing the creamy deliciousness that was taking up her entire mouth “Why do you want to meet her?”

“We want to meet the gravitational force who has knocked you completely out of orbit” Abigail said, smirking behind her cone

Scylla shrugged “She might be there tonight, speaking of, we should get going”

They walked back to the Ramshorns and spent the next few hours working. Scylla sent some emails to her suppliers and confirmed future bookings for a few events, while Abigail finished off some drawings she’d been working on and Tally just slept. 

*

It was time for Beltane and the town was bustling with festivity, warmth and noise. The locals of all generations walked the streets in their usual flannel shirts and parkas, some that wanted to be a bit more flamboyant wore headbands that were painted in the colors of summer: Red, green, gold, blue, yellow and crimson. Cheers of celebration could be heard from every corner and the tantalizing smells of warm stew, fried meat and caramel desserts filled the air. The town emitted a golden glow of excitement and joy as the music played and the fire pits roared.

Raelle sat high up on the water tower that overlooked the whole town with her feet dangling over the edge, sipping her beer. She could see the remnants of the fire shimmering off the lake but she wasn’t in a party mood, her mind occupied by a certain brunette with blue eyes. Raelle was torn, part of her wanted to see Scylla, the other part needed to stay away. When Raelle was around the other girl she felt charged and euphoric with an intense desire to throw her against a hard surface and do salacious things to her. Raelle was deeply in love with Scylla, she never stopped and her heart bled for her. She sculled back the last bit of beer and dropped the bottle to the ground, the sound of it smashing echoing a few seconds later. 

The fire was burning high and Scylla, Tally and Abigail stood around it with plates of food and a ginger ale which was brewed to perfection. The gathering was big as kids danced, laughed and watched the fire twirling. 

Scylla felt a heat stir deep within her and it wasn’t from the roaring blaze in front of her, in the depths of her blue eyes she saw her, Raelle, standing across from the billowing flames, looking directly at her. Tally followed Scylla’s line of sight when she noticed Scylla went statue still “Now it all makes sense” she said in Scylla’s ear

“What does?” Scylla replied, her eyes still locked on the blonde

“Why you’re so confused. I presume the blonde that you have been staring at like you want to eat her is Raelle?” 

Scylla scoffed “I don’t want to eat her and I haven’t been staring, but yes, that’s Raelle”

Tally leaned in further to Scylla “She is gorgeous and she is not looking at you like you’re her ex”

Scylla held her empty cup up “I’m going to get a refill, you want one?” Tally and Abigail shook their heads

Scylla needed to breathe, actually she needed someone to tell her what to do. She walked out of there and followed the road until the sounds of music and cheering dwindled down. She stumbled across a small sign with a paw print on it that said _Pet Cemetery_ , she walked in and gasped when she saw a grave for Bear, her and Raelle’s other bloodhound dog.

She knelt down in front of the tombstone and placed her hand gently on top of it “Hi there boy, sorry it took me so long, I would have come sooner if I’d know you were sick. Actually, that’s probably not true, I’ve been pretty selfish lately. You were always like a big old pillow, like when everything went pear-shaped, you never left my side” Scylla’s voice started to crack “Then I just left you and you were probably wondering what you’d done wrong” tears were brimming in Scylla’s eyes as she spoke softly, her voice struggling to even come out 

“I told him it was my fault” came a voice from behind, Scylla turned to find Raelle standing there

“Stop being so nice” Scylla sniffled

Raelle stepped closer “It’s the truth” she motioned for Scylla to sit down on the concrete seat, she did and Raelle sat down after her

“How come it has to be so complicated?” Scylla groaned

“What?”

“Truth…life…this” 

“You looked like you were having fun out there tonight” Raelle smiled, and it was genuine

“I’m happy in New York Raelle. Then I come down here and…….this fits, too”

“Since when does it have to be one or the other? You know I still go out there sometimes, watching those big thunder heads rollin in, it’s so beautiful”

Raelle was referring to Captiva Island which is known for its storms and wild weather and it’s the perfect place for lightning to strike the sand. It was also the place Scylla and Raelle spent a lot of their childhood, collecting glass formations and running up and down the beach, chasing each other, falling in love

Raelle gulped, her mouth dry “You ever wonder what would have happened if you didn’t leave?” 

“Raelle” Scylla breathed out

Raelle dropped her head discouragingly, “In another life perhaps. You have done well for yourself Scyl. I’m proud of you. Got yourself a fine fella”

Scylla fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger nervously and Raelle noticed “That thing’s pretty flashy. It must be worth more than everything I own” Raelle snickered, trying to lighten the mood but failing

Scylla stood abruptly “Raelle I can’t do this”

Raelle quickly grabbed Scylla’s hand, drawing her back in closer “Wait, Scyl. I'm sorry. You should go, your friends are waiting for you”

Scylla softened and smiled gently but her feet wouldn’t move “Raelle” she breathed out again

Raelle was so close to Scylla that she could smell her sweet ropy fragrance “You’re absolutely beautiful,” she said “You’ve always been”

Scylla clenched her eyes shut, banning her tears from making an appearance. When she opened them again, Raelle was still there, looking at her with those green eyes. Her heart started beating faster and faster and she knew if she kissed Raelle, everything would become so much more confusing. 

She felt a rush of helplessness when Raelle placed her calloused hands on her cheeks, a surging tide of warmth that left her powerless. Raelle pulled her closer and their lips met, leaving her feeling dizzy. Raelle’s mouth was insistent as Scylla parted her shaking lips and finally let herself melt into the kiss, as a tear finally dropped. They both pulled away gasping for breath

“I…., then Scylla ran, leaving Raelle alone with a bleeding heart, standing in the middle of a pet cemetery 

*

On the way back to the fire, Scylla heard a muffled voice call out “Scylla”, she kept walking, completely entranced with the movie that was playing in her head of her and Raelle kissing. How Raelle’s lips felt like home, soft and succulent, how she missed them, how she just kissed her wife when she was supposed to be marrying someone else

“Scylla” Byron appeared in front of Scylla who looked shaken and like she just woken up from a deep sleep, her eyes hazy and heavy “Scylla, everything ok? I called for you and you couldn’t hear me” he asked concerned

Scylla glanced at Byron and then after a brief moment she surged forward into his arms and broke. She blubbered and wept into his shoulder while he embraced her, completely ignorant as to what caused his best friend to fall apart. 

On their way to look for Scylla, Tally and Abigail saw the brunette falling to pieces in Byron’s arms and ran over “What happened?” Abigail asked worriedly

Byron looked at Tally and Abigail and shrugged his shoulders as Scylla managed to pull herself together enough to stand upright “Sorry Byron, it just got too much”

Byron ran his fingers across Scylla’s forehead and removed a stray clump of hair that had dropped over her face “Hey, it’s ok. What happened?”

“I fucked up” she sniffled out “I kissed Raelle” she ran the top of her hand underneath her nose and wiped away something that may have been tears or snot 

Byron, Tally and Abigail all looked at each other, eyes full of perturbation “How about we get you home?” Tally suggested and Scylla nodded

Scylla stopped for a second “Oh, by the way, Byron, this is Tally and Abigail, my best friends in New York, Tally and Abigail, this is Byron, my best friend in the cession”

Byron, Tally and Abigail all giggled and greeted each other, some of the tension easing 

*

After they got Scylla home they put her straight to bed, completely unaware that she had a missed call on her mobile from Porter, telling her he is on his way to the cession

**************************


	6. Chapter Six - New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys
> 
> I thought I would post this before I watched Delteme because going by the feedback, its rather heavy. I purposely made this chapter less angsty so hopefully you still enjoy it just as much. If you have watched Deleteme already and are feeling a bit heavy, remember to take a breath, rest your mind and look after yourself. 😊
> 
> Also, bit of a shorter chapter sorry, but the next one should be longer.

Chapter Six

Scylla opened her eyes to a dimly lit room, her aching head ebbing and flowing like a cold tide. She raised her heavy eyelids half way, only for them to shut again. She rolled onto her back, her eyes still closed as she replayed the interaction with Raelle in her mind like a movie 

**R:** “You’re absolutely beautiful”

 **R:** “You always have been”

 **S:** “Raelle, I can’t do this”

Her mind skipped to the part where they kissed, Raelle’s soft and tender lips, moving against hers, her ambrosial smell of honeysuckle and vanilla that was in her moisturizer that Scylla always caught a whiff of when her lips kissed their way up and down Raelle’s body while they made love

Then she remembered running away

Her eyes rolled open and she stared at the ceiling, inhaling a deep breath and then releasing it. She reached over and grabbed her phone, noticing a missed call from Porter. 

_Hey Sweety, I missed you so I decided to come and see you in the cession. I’m leaving now so will see you in the morning_

Scylla’s heart rate spiked, looking at the time it was 8:05am. Porter left the message at 3:30am and it was a five-hour drive so he should be due about “FUCK” Scylla cursed, kicking the doona off and springing to her feet before running into the lounge. She hastily ripped opened the curtains, the morning sunlight illuminating the room instantly

“Tally, Abigail, wake up” Scylla screeched

Tally groaned and stirred awake “Scylla, it’s too early”

“Unless the house is on fire, go away” Abigail grumbled as she rolled back over and pulled the blanket with her

“Get up. Unless you want Porter to see you in your underwear”

Tally sprang up “What? Porter’s here?”

“He is on his way. He will be here any moment” Scylla kicked Abigail’s side of the bed “Now get up”

Scylla ran back to the bedroom to change and returned 10 minutes later to find Tally and Abigail fully dressed, their faces callous and unimpressed

Abigail yawned, arching her back to stretch “Ok, I am going to address the elephant in the room, why is Porter coming here?”

Scylla unplugged the blow-up bed, grumbling because the air wasn’t releasing fast enough “Maybe because his fiancé hasn’t come back to New York yet” she grumbled, exasperation filling her eyes 

Abigail stood firm, squaring her shoulders “Tally and I are going to head off, back to New York. I have a gargantuan amount of dresses I need to get ready for next week” 

Tally stepped forward, like it was her turn to talk “I need to get back for Gerit. He has his book launch and he wants me to be there”

Scylla stood up from the floor and placed her foot on the bed, pushing it hard to get the air out “Hey, it’s fine. You girls head back”

“The question is are you coming back with us?” Abigail crossed her arms and shot a pointed look at Scylla “I’ll be heading back tomorrow, with Porter” she said apprehensively

Tally’s eyebrow quirked “What about you and Raelle?”

Scylla’s face tightened “There is no me and Raelle. She is my past, Porter is my future” 

“What about the kiss?” Tally asked incredulously

Scylla bit back a scoff “I was just caught up in the moment. I think being back here, brought up a lot of memories and I just had a moment of weakness” 

Tally didn’t buy it. One of the side effects of being Scylla Ramshorn’s assistant was that Tally could read the brunette like a best-selling novel. Tally was a barista when Scylla arrived in New York and after Scylla finished her two-year university degree, she got lucky when one of her designs was featured in New York’s biggest selling magazines Blush. After that, her career took off and Tally became her assistant. The red head has spent the last three years committed to understanding, in detail, the in’s and outs of Scylla’s life. What makes her tick, her temperament, her defense mechanisms, how she likes her coffee, what shampoo she uses and the list goes on. So when, Scylla confirmed there was nothing between her and Raelle, well Tally smelt a rat 

Scylla walked Tally and Abigail to their car and hugged them goodbye “I’ll see you tomorrow night” she said, waving them off before heading back inside. Not long after the girls left, Porter arrived. Scylla stood behind the door, stopping for a moment to draw in a breath and try and steady herself. Her chest felt tight and she had the jitters and after a short moment she opened the door. 

Porter’s face irradiated once he saw his fiancé “Hi sweety” he gushed, moving in for a kiss which Scylla judiciously dodged, pulling him into a tight hug instead “I missed you Porter” she stammered, pushing him back out the door

“My folks are still asleep so I thought we could go have breakfast in town?” 

Porter smiled “Sounds good to me, then maybe you can show me around your home town?” 

Scylla agreed, albeit reluctantly. She had no issues with showing Porter around her home town, he was after all, her fiancé, but the cession was a small place where people run into each other all the time, and the last person she wanted to run into was Raelle.

They had breakfast at Glory’s bakehouse, Scylla’s head snapped towards the door every time the bells jingled as a customer walked in, fearing that one of them would have blonde hair that reminded her of buttermilk and moonlight. Scylla was on edge but she enshrouded it with conversation about their upcoming wedding and Porter was none the wiser

After breakfast they walked along the lake hand in hand as Scylla pointed out a few of the local hot spots. They eventually headed back to Scylla’s parents house for introductions and thankfully Earl and Pearl were up and already dressed

“If I'd known company was comin, I'd have put on the dog” Earl snickered, as he lurched forward to shake Porter’s hand

Porter stood still, looking confused but shook Earl’s hand anyway

Scylla giggled “It’s a southern expression” she clarified 

Porter nodded and laughed “Oh, ok right. Pleasure to meet you Mr Ramshorn”

Earl waved a dismissive hand “Please, call me Earl” 

Scylla smiled and softened at the exchange “Porter, this is my momma. She makes the best jam in three counties and this is our home, this is where I grew up”

Porter placed his hand in the small of Scylla’s back “Well, it's a pleasure meeting you both. I’m Porter Tippet. Scylla’s fiancé”

“Well, hello New York weddin” Pearl crooned

Porter grinned “Well, Mrs Ramshorn, my mother happens to be the mayor up there and she would like nothing more than to have a snazzy big New York wedding”

Scylla’s smile dissolved and she turned to Porter “Actually, Porter, I um…was thinking maybe we could have the wedding here, in my hometown”

Porter tilted his head as the gears grinded in his head, then he smiled “You know… a lot of people are expecting us to get married in the city, but I think a nice, quiet, country wedding would be perfect. Pearl, if you folks could organise the rehearsal dinner, I’d really like to take care of the rest”

Pearl’s face illuminated “I think we can manage that“

*

Scylla and Porter arrived back in New York and for Scylla, it was like she never left. Work took hold of her like a leech sucking her blood and once she was in the thick of it, she couldn’t stop. She craved the busyness like her favorite morning coffee as deadlines careened towards her, forcing her to have late night’s and early mornings. Scylla loved the hustle and bustle of New York and the over decorated lifestyle but a big part of her longed for her childhood home. She missed the cession, the mountains, the tranquility

Tally and Abigail slipped seamlessly back into their routines, Tally keeping Scylla caffeinated and Abigail making dresses. As the days went by, Scylla’s recent memories of her time in the cession receded further and further from her mind, except for a certain blonde with green eyes. Raelle would pop into Scylla’s head like a clear day, teasing her with that playful grin and devilish charm, then she would disappear just as quickly. Scylla found it to be a constant battle, fighting it like a bad fever. 

Scylla and Porter were getting married in a month and all Scylla wanted to do was throw herself head first into her work. She'd been down the marriage road before with Raelle so all the wedding fluff was a bit anticlimactic, not to mention Porter's overanalyzing and overprotective mother who has this warped belief that Scylla is unsuitable to marry her son. Scylla really didn't care what Porter's mother thought of her, the woman was a dragon and Scylla was an expert dragon slayer. With the wedding and Raelle comfortably nudged to the back of her mind, she could finally focus on something of greater importance which was her fashion label and an exciting upcoming event that she was personally chosen for. Two high-profile celebrities picked Scylla to dress them for an award show and to walk the red carpet, showcasing her designs against some of the most illustrious designers in the world. If Scylla nails the brief, her career could take off, out of the shadows and into the light

*

Willa’s truck pulled up at her daughter’s house with a rumble, she jumped out and walked over to Raelle who was hard at work chopping wood

“Hey baby girl” Willa greeted

Raelle stopped chopping, holding the axe tightly in one hand while she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the other “Hey momma” 

“I heard Scylla went back to New York” 

Raelle shrugged, seemingly unconcerned “She can do what she wants” she said, dismissively

Ever since Raelle was a kid, she exhibited a cool as a cucumber bravado which she wore like a coat of armor, but Willa, being her mother, could always see through it

Willa heaves a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose “Don’t pull that crap with me Rae, I know it bothers you”

Raelle gripped the axe hard with both hands as she raised it in the air and slammed it down, the metal blade cracking through the stump of wood “What do you want me to say momma. She made her choice”

“You’re still in love with her, aren’t you?”

Raelle avoided her mother’s glare, choosing to look at the lake instead. She inhaled a deep breath and held it, releasing it a few seconds later in a sigh

“Raelle” Willa called out

Raelle whirled her head around, her gaze locking onto her mother’s “So what if I am. It doesn’t matter anymore, she is gone”

Willa stepped closer to Raelle “Baby girl, it’s all that matters. If you love her, fight for her”

Raelle scoffed “Like I have a chance against prince charming and his white horse”

Willa raised an eyebrow “The girl I know wouldn’t give up without a fight”

Raelle flicked her wrist, motioning for her mother to move back so she could swing the axe safely. Willa stepped back and Raelle drove the axe down into another stump of wood “Maybe I am done fighting for her momma”

Willa narrowed her eyes “I don’t believe that. I have never seen two people more in love with each other than you and Scylla. Talk to her Raelle, find out where you stand”

Raelle’s nostrils flared “I’m not good enough for her. In New York she has a life, a career, a rich fiancé”

“Holy goat balls Raelle, you’re as stubborn as a bull. If Scylla loved you, the way you love her, she wouldn’t care about any of that”

The rational part of Raelle knew her mother was right and that she was being stubborn but she never listened to her rational part “Then, where is she? She isn’t here telling me she loves me. She is in New York marrying rich boy”

Willa levelled her with a glare “Do you really want to spend the next five years regretting the fact you let her go without a fight”

Raelle grumbled and dropped the axe on the ground “You’re not going to drop this are you?”

Willa grinned triumphantly. She walked over to Raelle and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders “Not a chance”

*

Earl Ramshorn opened his front door, his eyebrow ticking up as he greeted a well-dressed man in a suit and fedora hat “Can I help you?” Earl asked, looking the man up and down curiously

“Yes, hello, I am looking for Scylla Ramshorn, is she home?”

Earl crossed his arms and stood firm “What business do you have with my daughter?”

The man in the suit graciously removed his hat “It’s a private matter sir”

“Well, if my daughter is in trouble, you better start talking buddy”

The man in the suit snickered “No, nothing like that. I just really need to speak with her. It’s fairly urgent” He pulled out his business card and handed it to Earl “Can you ask her to call me when she gets home?”

Earl looked at the card

_Wallace Buford – Divorce Lawyer_

“Well, you’re gonna be waiting a while Mr Buford, Scylla went back to New York”

*

Two weeks had passed and Scylla was beyond exhausted. The award show turned out to be a huge success, her dresses getting the recognition they deserved and she already had orders coming in from boutique outlets all over New York. She received rave reviews from all over the media, some from other high-profile designers who commented on Scylla’s boldness and unique sense of style. When Scylla wasn’t working, she was latched onto Porters arm and attending event after event for various charities that they were both supporting. 

It was late when Tally and Abigail left Scylla’s apartment after having a girl’s night, leaving Scylla to finish off the last of the red wine. She stretched and yawned, then switched off the incessant background chatter of the television. The silence felt like an old friend, revitalizing her as she switched off the lights and changed for bed.

The rareness of silence in the brunette’s life was a solitude that made her feel like she didn’t want to share it with anyone. She lay back, letting the mattress swallow up her tired body while she scrolled through her phone, scoffing at all the articles about her wedding to Porter. The media were toxic at the best of times so reading stuff about herself that was so far from the truth wasn’t surprising. 

She scrolled through her photo reel, smiling at some of the photos of her and Porter. She snorted when she got to the one of Tally and Abigail drunk dancing in the street, it was Tally’s birthday night and they all had a few too many shots of tequila, and Tally ended up dancing in the middle of the street like she was in a broadway musical. She kept scrolling, stopping at an old photo of her and Raelle at the beach. They looked happy. Her heart skipped a beat at the next photo which was at their wedding reception and Raelle is kissing Scylla on the cheek. 

Her mind pulled her back to that night when Raelle dragged her into the storeroom and she shifted uncomfortably on the bed, noticing the slickness already between her thighs. Before Scylla’s brain could register what it was doing, her hand was dipping past the waistband of her shorts, locating the source of her stress. Her breath hitched when her index finger grazed against her clit

In that same moment, back in the cession, Raelle leaned her head against the shower wall as her hand made its way between her legs. In her mind, Scylla was there, in the shower with her, biting at her pulse point and reaching around from behind, touching her in a way that always made Raelle weak at the knees

Scylla gripped the phone tight as her pupils dilated, her other hand rubbing tight circles on her clit. She felt her nipples tingle, imaging Raelle nibbling and moistening them with her warm tongue. 

Raelle whimpered, murmuring Scylla’s name as she thrusted her hips forward. She slammed her eyes shut, imagining Scylla's tongue grazing and licking her clit insistently

Scylla bucked her hips, moving her fingers faster, eyes completely focused on the photo of Raelle. She bit her lip and moaned, imaging Raelle’s lean fingers inside her, she’s so close

Raelle groaned with Scylla in the forefront of her mind, gorgeous blue eyes, soft and succulent lips, lips that would light Raelle on fire when they skimmed over her body. Her legs started to shake as she hit started to hit her peak

Scylla’s body stiffened and she clenched her jaw, gritting out Raelle’s name as she came hard against her hand

Raelle groaned, her eyes still squeezed shut as her whole body tightened and tensed as she came

Scylla slumped back against the bed trying to catch her breath, her phone long gone from her hand

Raelle slumped against the wall, the memory of Scylla already receding from her mind

Scylla was alone, gratified but alone. She plugged her phone into the charger and switched off the light, falling into sleep in a matter of seconds

*

The next morning, Scylla woke up conscience-stricken, her mind sifting through the memories of what she did several hours earlier. She took a cold shower, washing away any remnants of guilt that still latched onto her. She made her way into the kitchen and made herself a strong coffee and turned on the television. She lifted the hot cup of liquid goodness to her mouth and just when she was about to take a sip, there was a knock at her door. Scylla furrowed her brows, noticing how early it was and that she wasn’t expecting any visitors. With a huff, she put her mug of coffee down on the kitchen bench and walked over to the front door. 

Opening the door with a bit of frustration, all of a sudden she felt like she had no air in her lungs “Raelle” she breathed out

**************


	7. Chapter Seven - Home is where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> A longer chapter this time. Enjoy 💖

Chapter Seven

“Raelle” Scylla breathed out, gripping the door firmly to ground herself 

Time stood still, their eyes locked in a stare until Scylla caught her breath “What are you doing here? 

Raelle stood there with an idiomatic expression, her bag hanging across her shoulders, well-dressed and looking spiffed up in a black suit which caused Scylla to quirk her brow and run her eyes over her 

Raelle blinked as if coming out of a daze, finally finding her voice “Um, hey Scyl, sorry, I know it’s early but – “

Scylla cut her off “Sorry, I am being rude, please come in” she moved out of the way pulling the door with her. Raelle gave her a small smile and walked in, her eyes scanning the room.

The brunette lived in a one-bedroom studio apartment with an open living plan that had high ceilings and big windows. Its architectural characteristics made it look more like a loft with its brick walls and wooden floors. “You have a nice place” Raelle rasped, placing her hands in her pockets and trying hard not to look too awkward. 

Scylla stood at a safe distance from the other girl, still a little uneasy at the unexpected visit. The raven-haired designer cleared her throat “Can I get you a coffee or something to drink?”

Raelle pulled her bag over her head and held it in her hand, dangling it down beside her “Um, yes, coffee would be nice”

Scylla gave a small smile and walked into the kitchen. The fashion designer had an open living plan so Raelle could still see her from where she was standing but she shouted anyway “Black, with thr- “ 

Scylla finished her sentence “Three sugars, I know. I remember” she said, her cheeks pinking up at the small trip down memory lane

Raelle walked over and sat down at the breakfast bar, watching Scylla navigate her way around the kitchen, the brunette’s eyes landing on Raelle every-so-often

The silence was unsettling

Scylla pulled out a mug and a coffee pod and placed them in the machine, her eyes flicking over to Raelle, who was sitting there quietly ogling her “You still haven’t told me why you’re here?” 

Raelle placed her hands up on the breakfast bar, fiddling nervously with her fingers “I’m here on business”

Scylla paused, her hand hovering with a spoon of sugar above the coffee mug, she raised an eyebrow “Business?” she said, skeptically

Raelle huffed defensively “Yes, business. I had a couple of meetings with potential buyers for Collar wines. They are looking to stock it in their chain of restaurants here in New York”

Scylla’s mouth gaped “You’re serious?” 

Raelle scoffed “Don’t look so surprised”

Scylla smiled and shook her head “No sorry, that’s not what I meant. It’s great Raelle. I am happy for you” and she _did_ mean it

Raelle tilted her head “Are you?” 

Scylla rolled her eyes and instantly regretted the action “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Raelle gave a small shrug of her shoulders “I don’t know” she muffled, tangling her fingers together and squeezing lightly 

Scylla chose to ignore the comment and passed Raelle her coffee. She made herself one too seeing her first coffee went cold when Raelle knocked on her door

Raelle took a sip, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she hummed “This is so good”

Scylla snorted “You always did love your coffee”, her smile dissolving when their eyes locked again. The air crackled between them, old feeling’s subsisting

Raelle took a labored breath, full of the burdens and feelings and she could hear Scylla’s heart beat thumping in her chest across the small space between them. 

“So, are you heading back to the cession after this?”

Raelle nodded “That’s the plan. I’m not keeping you from anything am I? I wasn’t even sure if I should stop by” 

Scylla shook her head “No, I’m all good” she sat down next to Raelle at the breakfast bar nursing her coffee, inhaling the aroma and humming, before taking a sip “I am glad you stopped by” she said, offering a comforting smile

It wasn’t until Raelle took another sip from her coffee that she noticed her hands were shaking

Scylla’s face lit up, an idea imminent in her mind “I have an idea. Seeing as though you are already here, how about you spend the day with me and I show you around New York?”

Raelle’s eyebrows met in the middle as she looked at Scylla like she just said the craziest thing in the world. “Um, don’t you have to work?”

Scylla scrunched her shoulders, breathing out a small huff “I am due for a day off. Come on, it will be fun. It might change the way you see New York”

A small voice in Raelle’s head told her she should be worried, her eyes twinkled but she had concerns. Before she arrived, she had a solid plan and that was to sit down and have a serious conversation with Scylla about their future and now she was being asked   
to spend the day with her. “Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

Scylla playfully nudged Raelle’s shoulder “Yeah, why not?”

Raelle bit her tongue, her confession about her feelings sitting on the edge of her lips. “Okay, sounds good” she accepted apprehensively

*

Scylla vanished to go change and text Tally to let her know she wasn’t coming into the studio while Raelle waited quietly in her suit and boots. The blonde wasn’t exactly dressed for a day tour but on the bright side, at least she was spending the day with Scylla, the long overdue heart to heart was going to have to wait

Raelle felt like she lifted off the ground when Scylla appeared dressed in black jeans, a t-shirt and blue denim jacket. Raelle diverted her eyes quickly when Scylla caught her staring, the brunette blushing shyly “Shall we go?” she asked, bouncing on her feet towards the door

Raelle swallowed thickly and nodded “Lead the way” she said, following the brunette out the door

*

Raelle screwed up her face when she hopped onto the subway train, almost getting caught in the door when it shut automatically. Scylla thought it was the funniest thing in the world, laughing till she couldn’t breath “Those things are a death trap” Raelle grumbled 

“Oh, come on, where’s that Collar toughness you always seem to exude” 

Raelle huffed as they sat down in the seat “Hey, I’m tough” she groaned, ignoring the tingling sensation where her thigh was touching Scylla’s

Scylla rolled her eyes, a smirk forming “Sure Collar”

Scylla's perfume wafted over and tickled Raelle's nose, driving her insane. The smell was seductive and all Raelle could think about was having sex with Scylla. It was going to be a long day. 

They got off the train and Raelle stood staring up at the big sign attached to the front of a large architectural building. She furrowed her brow at the other girl "The museum of modern art?"

Scylla nudged her shoulder against Raelles, giggling "I figured this might help you get in touch with your artistic side, ya know, for your glass-blowing and all" she winked

Raelle bit the inside of her cheek hard, almost drawing blood, trying to distract herself from wanting to kiss the cheeky expression off Scylla's face 

They arrived at the first exhibit and Raelle stood in front of the painting that just looked like blobs of paint dumped onto a canvas. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head left, then right, her eyebrows meeting in the middle in confusion "I don't get it" she groaned

"You need to read the artists impression" Scylla said "Use your imagination Raelle"

**Artists Impression:** _A day at the beach_

Raelle screwed up her eyes tighter, trying to make out a beach from the mess of paint in front of her "Was he at the beach when he painted it?"

Scylla laughed, as she stared at the painting herself, trying to see a beach "You're right, I don't see a beach either"

They both laughed "Come on" Scylla said, linking her arm with Raelle's out of instinct. Raelle stiffened at first than relaxed as they moved onto the next exhibit

They spent about an hour walking around the museum, checking out different paintings, sculptures and murals that were way too critique for their liking. They left and headed to Rockefeller centre which was also known for its top of the rock observation deck.

Scylla pulled Raelle into the elevator by the hand and held onto it while they rode up to the observation deck. Raelle’s hand felt hot from the brunette’s touch but was overshadowed by her racing heart that was driven by her fear of heights.

The elevator doors opened on the observatory deck and they walked out to an ocean liner style view that was picturesque. When Scylla opened the door to go outside, Raelle hesitated and looked like she was about to pass out from nerves "Raelle, if you don't want to go out on the deck we can just stay inside" Scylla said, squeezing the blonde’s hand reassuringly

"No, I want to see it. I want to try. Just don't let go of my hand ok"

Scylla smiled softly "I won’t"

Raelle walked slowly forward, getting closer and closer to the edge, squeezing Scylla’s hand so tightly it almost dropped off. She stopped just before the safety barrier and looked out. "Wow, this is amazing Scyl"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing" Scylla said, except her eyes weren’t on the view, they were on Raelle. She moved to stand behind the other girl, her right-hand finding home on the blonde’s hip. She extended her arm out as she pointed out different landmarks. "Towards the north is Greenwich where they have one of the best beer breweries in all of New York, she moved her arm "In the south, there is the statue of liberty" she placed both hands on Raelle’s hips and turned her a little to the right, lifting her arm up again and getting in close to Raelle “And to the East, is home” 

Raelle’s heart fluttered at the mention of home and as much as she was enjoying spending time with Scylla, her heart will always be in the cession. New York was great and beautiful but home is where the heart is. "That's really cool Scyl" she said, her eyes focused on Scylla 

They made it back down to the ground just as Raelle's stomach growled loudly. Scylla's eyebrow ticked up and Raelle blushed. "Some things never change" Scylla snorted out

"Yeah, sorry about that. It has a mind of its own"

"Well, it is lunch time and that was our next stop anyway. We better feed you Collar before children start going missing"

"ha ha" Raelle said, holding back a smirk

*

They bought freshly made sandwiches and found a pleasant spot under a big oak tree in Central Park. The park was busy with dog walkers, buskers, tourists and locals all going about their business.

Scylla took a small bite of her sandwich, chewing and swallowing before she spoke "So, how do you like New York so far?"

Raelle's eyes told the story, she was a bit overwhelmed "New York is a lot" she huffed as she gobbled on her sandwich

"It’s definitely different from the cession" 

There was a short silence "So, why New York?" Raelle asked, genuinely curious. When Scylla didn't answer Raelle explored further "I mean, you could have gone anywhere in the world, why here?"

Scylla put her sandwich down, rubbing her hands against her jeans "I don't know, I guess New York always felt like the place to be. The place with the most opportunities"

Raelle took in a breath, her mind whirling with confusion and apprehension. She wanted answers but scared to start a fight. So, she didn’t say anything

Scylla noticed her detach "Have you ever thought about leaving? The cession I mean?"

Raelle shook her head, she was done with her sandwich, her appetite suppressed "I always thought I could be the best version of myself at home. I never felt the need to leave" she dipped her head, a shallow growling anger started to burn inside her 

They people watched for a little bit in silence, Raelle’s fingertips toying with the small metal zip on her bag and each time she looked at Scylla, the other girl was looking at her. Their gaze held until one of them would break it and they would go back to people watching again. 

Raelle broke the silence “Where to now?” she asked, getting back on her feet and dusting off the grass from her suit pants, while Scylla collected their rubbish and placed it in the bin

“There is one more place I want to show you” Scylla said, smiling softly which Raelle thought was like the sun appearing from behind the clouds after a storm. The brunette held out her hand and Raelle stared at it, the corners of her mouth flickering into a smile, before she took it

Their last stop was fifth avenue which was a 45-minute walk from central park. They enjoyed the stroll, darting into a few places along the way including Maisy’s sweet tooth lolly shop because Raelle wanted, no _needed_ , a chocolate chip cookie. 

Fifth avenue was considered the main artery of New York and was also known as one of the most expensive and elegant streets in the world, but it wasn’t just any shopping strip, it was a strip of boutique outlets full of popular designers from all over the world, who made clothing, bags, shoes, beauty and so much more

Scylla stopped in front of a large boutique that had a pastel white heritage front and huge glass windows. The mannequins against the glass glowed like bursting stars and the dresses looked spectacular. Scylla stood in front of one of the mannequins, with only the small hint of a smirk on her face, her eyes flicking between Raelle and the dress, waiting for the other shoe to drop

Raelle raised her eyebrows and then scrunched them while she stared at the mannequin “Um, what am I looking at Scyl?”

Scylla tilted her head back and expanded her chest audaciously, the small smirk still present on her features. “Well, I brought you here to show you this dress” 

Raelle stared blankly at the other girl “Um, why?”

Scylla jumped on her feet, her excitement shining through “Because Raelle……It’s a _Scylla Ramshorn_ design”

Raelle took a few seconds to process what Scylla told her but when she did, her face was equivalent to a laughing clown at a fun fair, the ones where you drop the balls into their mouths. “This is your design?” Raelle shouted, obtaining the unwanted attention from a few people walking past

Scylla nodded vehemently “She was one of my first pieces. Look it even has my name on the label” Raelle’s eyes peered through the window and low and behold, there it was, a ticket attached to the gorgeous dress by _Scylla Ramshorn_

Raelle had an overwhelming urge to kiss Scylla right there but decided to take the safe road and pulled her in for a hug. Raelle’s arms enveloped Scylla effortlessly and Scylla reciprocated by embracing Raelle around the waste. Raelle felt a safe level of comfort in the brunette’s arms and she really didn’t want to let go, so she didn’t. 

“I’m so proud of you Scyl” she said softly into Scylla’s neck as the brunette nuzzled her face into Raelle’s shoulder.

*

Raelle was quieter on the trip back and she felt like her heart strings were being pulled like a rope in a tug of war. Raelle wasn’t looking forward to the conversation that would no doubt stir up a hornet’s nest but it was inevitable. She was on tenterhooks and as jittery as a cat on a hot tin roof. After spending the day with Scylla, Raelle’s heart was so full of love that it burned her chest. She was feeling a myriad of emotions that circulated through her body like blood and she needed to know where she stood with the other girl, if they had a future. A big part of her didn’t want to leave New York unless Scylla was coming with her and she wondered if after the day they spent together, Scylla felt the same way, a longing to touch each other, an overwhelming urge to kiss each other and a burning desire to make love to each other. 

It was late when they got back to Scylla’s apartment and as soon as they walked through the door, the temperature plummeted in the room. Raelle’s mouth opened to say something but it was Scylla who spoke first “Did you want to stay for dinner?” she asked, fearlessly, surprising the blonde

“Scyl, can we talk?” Raelle murmured

“If you agree to stay for dinner” the brunette wiggled her eyebrows

_WELL FUCK_ , Raelle didn’t expect that. “Um, sure” she blurted out before she could stop herself

“Great, I’ll order from my favorite pizza place” the brunette grabbed her phone and took off like a tornado leaving Raelle once again standing there awkwardly silent. She pulled out her phone and texted her mother 

**R:** _Won’t make it back tonight. Please feed Bryant xx_

**W:** 😍👀🙏💖

Raelle looked at the message and huffed out a small giggle. She pulled her bag over her head and removed her boots by the front door, quickly sniffing her foot to make sure it didn’t smell bad 

Scylla reappeared in trackies and an old yankee football guernsey and she looked fucking hot. Raelle was struggling, between blue balling all day and now this, she was ready to combust. 

Scylla poured out two glasses of red wine and passed one to Raelle “Cheers, to your first tour of New York” they clinked their glasses and Scylla took a sip but Raelle didn’t and the brunette noticed “You don’t want wine?” she asked, ignorantly

Raelle placed her glass of wine down on the bench gently “Scyl, what are you doing?”

Scylla’s eyes glossed over “What do you mean?” she answered as a static silent chill enveloped the apartment

Raelle straightened “You know exactly what I mean. You have been teasing me all day” she barked, knowing very well that the can of worms had just been opened and there was no point turning back now

“What?” Scylla breathed out, placing her own glass of wine down on the kitchen bench and pushing her sleeves up like she is about to throw punches

“The linking of arms, the teasing looks and don’t think I didn’t notice you wearing the one perfume that you know drives me wild and I know this because I bought it for you for our first wedding anniversary” 

Scylla bit her lip to hold in the words waiting to burst out, she picked up her glass of wine and moved over to sit on the couch, casually plonking herself down “You’re delusional Raelle” she shot back

Raelle followed her to the couch but didn’t sit down, she needed to be standing for this “You’re the one who is delusional Scylla. You’re engaged to Porter, but spending the day with me, your wife. Does he know you’re still married?”

Scylla just stared up at the blonde, her eyes lost and suddenly wet. The doorbell rang _Bzzzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzzzz_ breaking the thick air. Scylla abruptly stood up and walked to the door to get the pizza, while Raelle stood there squeezing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Raelle wasn’t done with this conversation, not by a long shot

Scylla placed the pizza box down on the kitchen bench with a thud and grabbed two plates

“I’m not hungry” Raelle barked

“Stop being stubborn and just have some pizza ok. I know you’re hungry” 

Raelle helplessly threw her hands up “Fine” she grumbled

Scylla switched on the television to take some of the tension out of the air and it seemed to have worked. Raelle’s frustration seemed to have eased as they both sat on the couch with their pizza and wine. 

Raelle ate the pizza like she wasn’t hungry, small bites and lazy chews and it was probably because of the huge knot that had formed in her stomach. Raelle watched the other girl and Scylla could feel her eyes as she squirmed on the couch “I’m sorry” she finally said

“Sorry for what exactly?” Raelle said, her voice brimming with annoyance

“For giving you mixed signals” Scylla picked at her pizza but didn’t eat it. She lost of appetite all of a sudden 

“What do you want Scylla? Do you want me or him?” Raelle’s raised voice pierced the quiet

Scylla felt the room starting to spin “I don’t know what I want Raelle” 

Raelle stood abruptly, leaving her pizza and wine behind “Well you better fucking figure it out because once I am gone, that’s it for us”

Broken blue eyes stared up at Raelle “Don’t threaten me Raelle” 

Raelle scoffed “You still don’t know what you want?” the blonde walked over to the door and started putting her boots back on before Scylla ran over to stop her

The brunette grabbed Raelle by the arm “Where are you going?” she asked, it coming out as a desperate plea

“A hotel” 

“Raelle, please don’t go. Please” the dam finally broke and Scylla wept into her hands. Raelle’s shoulders slumped and she instinctively reached out, scooping the other girl up in her arms and letting her cry

*

Raelle sat on the couch watching television, playing with Scylla’s hair while she lay across Raelle’s stomach. It wasn’t long before Raelle heard a little snore coming from the other girl. The blonde picked her up carefully and carried her bridle style to her bedroom, placing her down on the bed and pulling the covers up over her. Raelle turned the bed light on, giving the room a low light and gently kissed the brunette’s forehead. Raelle stood there staring down at the other girl, her heart a mess “I love you” she whispered, before walking out

Raelle lay on Scylla’s couch looking up at the ceiling, sleep no longer an option, especially when her mind was mishmash of thoughts that no longer made sense. Raelle got up off the couch and approached Scylla's bedroom to check on her noticing her door slightly opened. 

Raelle’s ears pricked up when she heard small chocked sounds coming from inside the room "Scyl" she said softly, pushing the door opened further to find the other girl hunched over in her bed, her hands over her eyes "Scyl, are you ok?"

Scylla's shoulders heaved, and she sniffled, getting out of the bed quickly "Raelle" she breathed out.

Her eyes were distant and glassy and Raelle had never seen them like that before. "Were you crying?" the blonde questioned softly

Scylla wiped her hand across her nose and sniffled, removing any evidence she had been sobbing. "I'm ok. Do you need something?"

A small fire burned in Raelle, yearning to kiss the girl in front of her, the only girl she has ever loved, _still_ loved. Raelle took a step closer "I wanted to apologise for what I said before"

Scylla blinked slowly "Don't worry about it"

Feeling bold, Raelle took another step closer and gathered Scylla's tear stained face in her hands, holding it, their eyes copulating. Raelle took a chance and moved forward, placing a soft kiss on Scylla's forehead. She repeated the action and kissed her right cheek, then her left, finishing with her nose

Their eyes burned into each other, and Raelle could feel the other girl pulling her in, that almighty gravitational pull that Raelle was too tired to fight. 

She had to fight it though, Scylla wasn't hers anymore, she was marrying someone else. The blonde had no right to her anymore, she lost that right the second Scylla made the decision to walk out on her five years ago.

Raelle cleared her throat and released her hands from Scylla's cheeks "I should go" as she turned to leave, Scylla grabbed her wrist "Raelle wait"

Raelle turned to look back at Scylla, their eyes meeting again for what felt like an eternity

"Stay with me" Scylla said, a strain in her voice

Raelle studied Scylla's face, looking for any signs of doubt, but there weren’t any. Raelle nodded slowly as Scylla took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

"Scyl, are you sure?"

Scylla whispered "I need to feel you Raelle" her blue eyes sparkling against the light from the bed lamp

Scylla sat down on the bed and shuffled herself backwards, easily letting herself fall onto the pillows underneath her. Raelle followed, hovering her body fully over the other girl before releasing her weight on top of her, their faces inches apart. Raelle could feel Scylla’s heart beating against her own but she wasn’t sure who’s was beating faster. Raelle ran her fingers along Scylla’s forehead delicately, removing a piece of hair that had gone astray. “You are so beautiful.” she whispered

Raelle wet her lips, staring down into piercing blue eyes. She leaned down, catching Scylla’s lips in a slow kiss, the faint taste of red wine swirling against her tongue. Raelle’s whole-body tingled as she moved her lips against the other girl’s delicately, like butterfly wings. 

Raelle nipped at her bottom lip while Scylla’s hands caressed the small of Raelle’s back, eventually working her shirt up and off. They removed each other’s clothing, piece by piece, till they were naked, the heat beginning to build low in Raelle’s belly as they grinded against each other, slow and steady. 

Scylla melted into the kiss, her breath leaving her when Raelle started making her journey down her body, leaving soft kisses along the way. Scylla arched her back and drew in a sharp breath when Raelle reached between her legs. Raelle licked softly at the small nub sending sparks of pleasure through the Scylla’s body. The brunette closed her eyes, surrendering herself completely to Raelle as she dipped two fingers inside. Scylla thought she was going to explode into flames, she moaned as Raelle continued to fuck her gently while sucking lightly on an erect nub

Raelle reached her left hand up and entwined it with the other girls. Scylla came with a quiet shudder, squeezing Raelle’s hand tight, while the blonde gently thrusted and licked, helping the brunette through her orgasm. 

They made love for w hile before falling asleep in each other’s arms

*

Scylla opened her eyes with a smile, expecting to feel the warmth of a body next to her but she didn’t. She called out to Raelle but there was no answer. Scylla got out of bed and placed her nightgown over her as she headed into the other room. “Raelle” she called out but there was no sign of her.

She walked over to the kitchen bench and saw a pile of papers with a pen sitting on top of it. They were the divorce papers. The divorce papers for her and Raelle. Scylla’s eyes scanned down to the bottom of the page and her heart stopped

Raelle had signed them

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me 😔


	8. Chapter Eight - Putting it all on the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> Well this is the end of the journey. I can't tell you how much it means to me you all reading and commenting such lovely things.. It makes me day 😍
> 
> Here we go..... Don't forget to read the epilogue

Chapter Eight

Tally thumped hard on Scylla’s door and called out, her voice echoing through the silent corridor, no doubt annoying the neighbors, but failing to get an answer. The red head assistant became worried when Scylla didn’t reply to her late-night or early-morning messages and for Scylla, that was completely out of character. There was never a time in their five-year friendship, where Scylla hadn’t replied to one of Tally’s messages, even if she hadn’t replied that night, she replied in the morning. Tally tried another round of thumping before she went to plan B which was letting herself in. 

Scylla gave Tally the code to her apartment for emergency use only and Tally considered Scylla missing an emergency. She input the code and the door opened with a beep, she walked in quietly and placed her stuff on the floor, clicking the door shut behind her. She called out for Scylla again, her voice falling on deaf ears

Tally crept through Scylla’s apartment, briefly checking the bedroom, the bathroom and the studio but there was no sign of the brunette. It wasn’t until Tally walked past the bedroom again that she noticed a small lump under the filtered light. She eased the door open and turned on the light to find Scylla, curled up in a ball, under the doona, with only her head poking out

“Scylla” Tally called out, walking over to the side of the bed “Oh my goddess. Scylla, are you ok?” she nudged the brunette lightly who was facing away from her

Scylla grumbled “Go away” she pulled the doona over her head, trying to hide herself away from the world

Tally sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling at the doona “Are you sick? 

The curtains were drawn and there was a pile of used tissues all over the bed, the side table and the floor so it was evident that Scylla had been crying, a lot. 

“Should I call Porter?” Tally asked, tugging at the other girl to get her to roll over 

“NO” Scylla yelled, startling Tally. Scylla rolled over and Tally gasped when she saw the state of the other girl. Her hair was like a bird’s nest, her face was drawn and her eyes were swollen, a far cry from the usually composed and well organized fashion designer. Scylla shuffled her way up the bed till she was leaning her back against the bedhead, avoiding Tally’s eyes.

Tally looked at the other girl loosely “Scylla, what happened?”

Scylla’s sad eyes finally found Tally’s, shining through with misted tears and strained pupils “I spent the day with Raelle yesterday”

“Raelle was in New York?” Tally squeaked out, probably a little too eagerly. “Sorry, continue” 

Scylla drew in a breath and released it as she fiddled with her fingers “It was nice. We went to the art museum, the top of the rock, had lunch at central park and I showed her my dress on fifth avenue” the corners of her mouth ticked up into a small smile, or the beginning of one while Tally listened attentively

“Everything was good, until it wasn’t. We started talking about the past and of course that stirred up old feelings that I thought were safely tucked away in my little forbidden box. We had sex and the next morning she was gone” Scylla shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly but deep down it was ripping her apart

“You two had sex?” Tally asked gently, trying to sound non-judgmental

Scylla gave a sad nod “Then she left” her bottom lip quivering “She signed the divorce papers Tally” her tears that were hovering in the back of her eyes finally making an appearance

Tally felt a bit baffled “Um, ok, let me get this straight, you spent the day with Raelle, then had sex and then she left and signed the papers? That doesn’t make sense”

“She doesn’t want me Tally” Scylla snapped “Maybe she decided after we slept together, she didn’t feel that way about me anymore?” Scylla dropped her head, her heart wrenching and twisting into a pulp 

Tally nodded, still trying to catch up “Do you still love her?”

Scylla nodded slowly, her mouth curling into a pout

“What about Porter?”

Scylla sighed, pursing her lips together “I mean I still love him and things were pretty perfect before I went back to the cession but now, I don’t know. It’s just a mess”

Tally shot up from the bed abruptly “ok, enough of this wallowing. You’re going to get up and shower while I nick down the street and grab us breakfast. By the time I get back I would like to see your beautiful smiling face again”

“Your kind of hot when your bossy Tal” Scylla snorted

Tally wiggled her eyebrows “Gerit thinks so as well” they both had a small cackle then Tally leaned over to give Scylla a soft kiss on the forehead “I will be back soon ok” she said, before walking out

When Tally returned to Scylla’s apartment it was like she was looking at the old Scylla again. Her hair had been washed, her face looked fresh and she oozed that strong calm composure she has always had. They had breakfast and talked some more before Scylla decided to throw herself back into her busy life, her first task being posting the divorce papers. There was still two weeks till her wedding to Porter and for now it was still going ahead as planned. She compartmentalized, deciding all the Raelle stuff needed get tucked away into a box and never looked at again. Raelle was her past. Porter was her future.

*

It was lunch time when Raelle walked into Willa’s and sat down at the bar. It was quiet, only a small lunch crowd loafing about and the faint sound of Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd playing on the jukebox 

Willa appeared from the back room carrying a slab of beer “There is my favorite daughter” she said, placing the box on the ground with a huff

Raelle rolled her eyes “I am your only daughter” she muttered

Willa smiled, leaning over the counter “Your still my favorite” she said winking and noticing Raelle’s long face “Things didn’t go well in New York?” 

Raelle pressed her lips together, her mouth a thin wobbling line “I don’t want to talk about it. Can I get a bourbon please?”

Willa quirked a brow “Bit early to be drinking don’t you think?” she grabbed a glass, filled it with ice and expelled liquid into it from the hose, then placed in front of Raelle 

Raelle scoffed “Coke? That’s not going to make me feel better” she picked up the glass of cold dark liquid anyway and took a sip 

Willa leaned back over the counter, her eyes focused on Raelle “What happened baby girl?”

Raelle took a deep sigh, almost like she needed to rev herself up to say what she needed to say “I signed the papers. I let her go” she fiddled with the glass, her eyes adrift

“I thought you went there to win her back?”

Raelle squeezed the glass in her hand before lifting it to take a sip “I did, then I realized that she still didn’t know what she wanted, and I’m done waiting” she took a long drink, finishing it off in one gulp

Willa reached out a took her daughter’s hand, squeezing it gently “I’m really sorry baby girl” she straightened her torso “You want something to eat, Mickey can throw something on the grill for you”

“No thanks momma” Raelle slide off the stool and Willa walked around from behind the bar, giving her daughter a tight hug “I love you chicken”

“Love you too momma”

*

Two weeks passed agonizingly slow and for Scylla it included two fashion shows, a charity lunch, six dress fittings and lunch with Porter’s dragon of a mother. Scylla also came clean to Porter about the divorce papers with Raelle which he took rather well. Scylla figured a burden shared is burden halved and was apprehensive about starting a life with Porter with secrets hovering over them.

They managed to keep the wedding out of the media, which included Porter’s mother, who was still oblivious that her son was about to exchange vows. Scylla and Porter agreed when they returned to New York after their honey moon they would announce it to everyone, by then it would blow over like a mild storm

Two days before the wedding, Scylla was all packed and ready to head back to the cession. Everything had been arranged, the marriage celebrant, the food, the music and the reception which was being held at Porky’s tavern. There weren’t really a lot of choices in the cession to hold a wedding reception, the options were Porky’s tavern or Willa’s bar and Scylla was definitely not having her reception at the same place she had it with Raelle. That was equivalent to shitting where you eat. 

The day before the wedding, they all made their way to the cession. Scylla, Abigail and Tally were all staying at the Ramshorns, her parents not taking no for an answer. Porter was staying with Byron and despite his dislike for Porter, he did it as a favor to Scylla.

Byron had always been a big advocate for Raelle and Scylla being together, even since they were kids. He was such a fan, that he came up with a nickname for them, Raylla, that he used to yell at the top of his lungs from high up in the old oak tree by the lake, while Raelle and Scylla were making out on the grass below. He would poke fun at them, coercing them to hurry up and get married and when they split, he was devastated. In Byron’s eyes, Raelle and Scylla were forever. 

Once Scylla got to her parents house she laid low, afraid to leave the house in fear of running into Raelle. Earl made them all his famous mushroom stew and Pearl made her strawberry jam which they enjoyed with cream and scones. After her parents went to bed, Scylla, Tally and Abigail sat around and talked, laughing at some of their old memories from their time in New York. It helped Scylla relax and take her mind off things which was exactly what she needed 

*

The morning of the wedding arrived and the sky was grey and sunless, the dark clouds drifted over the hills and a light breeze whispered through the trees as a storm brewed in the far distance. 

Scylla stood in her elaborate gown in front of the mirror feeling desensitized. She had three shots of whiskey for breakfast because she couldn’t calm her racing heart and now she didn’t really feel much at all. She knew marrying Porter was the right thing to do but she couldn’t get Raelle off her mind. Memories of her wedding to the blonde came flooding back like a giant wave from a catastrophic cataclysm. If she allowed herself to think about it, it hurt almost as much as her heart, so she didn’t allow herself to think about it. 

Scylla flinched when Earl suddenly appeared behind her “Well, aren’t you as beautiful as an October sky”

Scylla gave him a lying smile “thanks pops”

“I hope this weather co-operates” he said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek “I’ll see you out there sweetheart”

*

Willa pulled up at Raelle’s in her old EH Holden ute and jumped out, dressed to the nines for Scylla’s wedding. Scylla had always been like a second daughter to Willa so when she was invited to the wedding, she accepted, despite the situation between her daughter and the brunette.

The older woman walked over to Raelle who was loading up her ute with lightening rods, about to head out to Captiva Island to catch the storm 

“You know Raelle, you’re my only daughter, and I love you, but sometimes you can be as stubborn as an ox” Willa grumbled

Raelle scoffed and shook her head “She made her decision momma”

“For someone who wanted something so bad and for so long, you sure are letting it go pretty quickly”

Raelle glared at her mother “You know I can’t control her anymore than I can control the weather” Raelle slammed the back of her ute closed and jumped in the driver’s seat, cranking the engine into a grumble before taking off, leaving a trail of smoke behind her

*

Tally sat on a stool in front of Scylla touching up her make-up while Pearl stood off to the side watching “It’s just nerves. You’re doing the right thing” the older woman said

Scylla’s eyes moved to look at her mother but her face stayed where it was while Tally continuing fluffing over her “Am I momma?”

Tally shifted uncomfortably on the seat, biting her tongue. Tally could clearly see how much Scylla still loved Raelle with all her heart, it was as obvious as a tall man at a midget convention but it wasn’t Tally’s place to say something so she respectfully kept her mouth shut

“He can give you your dream life Scylla and he adores you” Pearl added

“Momma, I think I-“ Scylla was cut off by a knock on the door from Earl advising her it was time

Tally stood up in, a gentle smile on her face “You ready?” 

Scylla took a deep breath “Yes”

*

The ceremony was being held at the three oaks farm in the courtyard which was covered in ivy and pink and red florals. The alter sat under a wooden arch which was covered in spiraling white silk curtains that draped down subtly. 

The sky continued to grumble as guests waited patiently for Scylla to arrive, their eyes glancing up at the grey clouds, nervously praying the rain would hold off. Porter and Scylla decided not to have a wedding party and their guest list was kept small and intimate. There was no media present, only a photographer that Porter knew personally and trusted to keep the photos private. 

The time had come and Scylla stood statue still at end of the grass isle, hair hanging loosely around her face while Porter was at the other end gazing at her like she was his whole world. Scylla's world however, felt like it was closing in on her. She could feel her heart beating in her throat, her hands were clammy and she tasted metal on her tongue. 

To Scylla, Porter looked small, insignificant, like she was looking at him through a fish lens. She could hear the muffled sounds of the wind in the trees and the muttering voices from the guests and even though her heart was telling her to call the whole thing off, her feet moved without her permission. She took a step forward, then another until she heard a faint muffled voice calling out. "Mrs Ramshorn"

Scylla ignored it, the only voice she wanted to hear was Raelle’s, whispering sweet nothings in her ear after they had made love. Scylla subconsciously took another step forward "Mrs Ramshorn" came the muffled voice again 

She so badly wanted it to be Raelle, ready to scoop her up into her arms and kiss her till they were both breathless. She took another step "SCYLLA RAMSHORN"

Scylla blinked back to reality, her eyes adjusting to see an older gentleman dressed in a suit with a fedora hat being held by Pearl and Willa by the arms 

"Mr Buford?" Scylla blurted out

"Get your hands off me" Mr Buford demanded, struggling to get his arms free

"Let him go" Scylla requested politely

Willa and Pearl let the man go as Porter walked over “Scylla, what’s all this about?” he groaned

Scylla ignored Porter and focused on Mr Buford as the rest of the guests gathered around 

"You're a hard girl to get a hold of" Mr Buford said

Scylla furrowed her brow “Mr Buford, what are you doing here? Raelle signed the papers”

Mr Buford pulled out a pile of papers from his briefcase and leaned in close to Scylla, keeping his voice low “She did, you didn’t”

Scylla opened her mouth, then closed it again, her face flickering with emotions “Wait, you mean I am still married?”

“Well, not unless you want to be” Mr Buford added

Porter clutched on Scylla’s arm “Oh for god’s sake Scylla, I thought you took care of this?” he growled

Willa pulled Scylla off to the side, out of earshot of everyone “Baby girl, look at me. You know I love and support you till the ends of the earth but these things don’t just happen ok”

Scylla suddenly felt sick and everything was happening too fast, the world starting to spin. She closed her eyes for a moment as a montage of memories started playing through her mind like a movie and they were all of Raelle. The first memory was when she was six and her and Raelle would raid Pearl’s frost-filled freezer for her eskimo pies that they would later eat in the cubby house Earl built for them. The second memory was when she was eight and they soaked chestnuts in vinegar and baked them, accidentally setting fire to the couch. The third memory was their first kiss on the plush grass under the oak tree, followed by Raelle telling her she loved her. The fourth memory was when they made love for the first time and how feeling Raelle’s body against her own made her feel like she was floating on air, the last memory was when they got married. 

Scylla opened her eyes, swallowing past the boulder in her throat, she turned to Porter and took a hold of his hands “Porter, I can’t marry you” 

Porter recoiled, his eyes flicking around at everyone like he was part of some practical joke. He scoffed “What?”

Scylla gulped silently, feeling all eyes on her “The truth is Porter, I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, and I never really got it back”

Porter pulled his hands out of Scylla’s roughly “Just remember who gave you everything Scylla, your career, your fashion label. I paid for all of that and I can take it all away just as quick. You walk away from me and you will have nothing” his tone was as threatening as his words 

Scylla stared at him, a tear dropping as she blinked “None of that means anything to me if I don’t have Raelle” 

Porter stepped back, his face in a cold glare with Scylla. He looked around at the guests as he slowly walked backwards, scoffing “You’re all a bunch of no good hillbillies” he shouted. He turned to walk away but Byron stood in his path, blocking him. Byron raised his hand and followed through with a head-turning slap across Porter’s face.

Everyone gasped and when Porter’s face returned to its rightful position he glared at Byron, his eyes burning holes into his soul. Byron stood sentry, eyes wide and waiting for the retaliation from Porter. After a moment, Porter took off past him, bumping his shoulder roughly against Byron’s on his way past. 

Everyone let out the breath they were holding as it started to spit with rain and a huffing wind rose up 

Scylla pulled up her dress and turned on her heels 

“Wait, where are you going?” Willa shouted

Scylla stopped and smiled “I’m going to go find my wife”

*

The thunderheads were rolling in and the rain came down in torrents. Raelle was at Captiva Island, beating the metal lightning rods into the sand in a circle formation. The metal rods were there to attract the lightning and when they were striked, it sent bolts of extreme heat towards the sand, instantaneously transforming it into glass formations.

Raelle was drenched but she didn’t care. Her heart was broken and she couldn’t think of anything worse than that. She lost Scylla, her childhood sweetheart, her beloved, the love of her life, she gritted her teeth and drove the hammer down onto the metal rod 

“Hey country girl” came a sweet and familiar voice from behind her. Raelle turned and there stood Scylla, her bright white wedding dress long gone and replaced with a dirty and wet pile of rags. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was squinting from the heavy rain. She was still the most beautiful girl Raelle had ever seen

“Nice dress, aren’t you supposed to be getting married” Raelle shot back, turning her back on the other girl and continuing with what she was doing 

Scylla stepped forward “See that’s the thing. Apparently, we are still married” 

“Is that right?” Raelle answered, her back still on the other girl 

Scylla took another step closer “Why did you come to New York four years ago?”

Raelle finally turned to Scylla and shrugged “Moment of insanity” she said sardonically, the thunder crackled in the background as the large ferocious waves crashed against the beach

Scylla held in a shiver from the icy cold rain “Why did you leave that morning?” she looked at Raelle and held her gaze

This time Raelle took a step forward “I chose you Scylla but you didn’t choose me. You didn’t know what you wanted. You still don’t” 

Scylla stepped up to Raelle, now face to face “You’re the first girl I ever kissed Raelle, I want you to be the last. I choose you”

Raelle’s eyes drifted to Scylla’s lips “Maybe we had our chance” she gritted out

Scylla scoffed “Fine, have it your way, always the stubborn ass” she growled, her southern drawl shining through

Raelle’s mouth ticked up into a smile “Why do you want me anyway?”

Scylla reached out, the tip of her finger tracing the line of Raelle’s jaw “So I can kiss you anytime I want”

Raelle snapped forward, colliding her lips with Scylla’s in a passionate kiss that was mingled with tears and rain. It was a burst of wet relieved gasps that escaped as they fully embraced each other, Raelle tasting the mouth she had missed so much and Scylla kissing her back just as lovingly, wet and messy. Raelle drew Scylla in closer, angling her head to deepen the kiss even more and when their mouths slowly broke apart, their noses brushed as their foreheads connected softly

Their faces were dripping with tears and rain but they didn’t care, they had each other. 

“I love you Rae” Scylla sniffled out, clutching at the face she missed so much

“I love you too Scyl, so damn much” 

*

They made their way back to Willa’s bar, Raelle picking up and carrying Scylla bridal style through the door as everyone cheered them on, Byron cheering the loudest out of everyone. They spent the rest of the night eating cake and dancing with their friends and family and during karaoke, Raelle dragged Scylla off to the side, a big smirk forming on her face “Store room” she said, her eyes full of love

Scylla smirked widely “Store room”

*****

**EPILOGUE**

Porter was right, Scylla did lose everything after the wedding but she didn’t care because she had Raelle back. She managed to hold onto her studio apartment in New York as this was paid for with her own money but her business, ownership rights, fashion label was all gone.

Things settled down after the wedding fiasco, Raelle and Scylla managing to slip into a comfortable routine. They would trek between the cession and New York regularly, Raelle with her wine business and Scylla trying to rebuild her fashion label.  
Raelle invested all the money she made from Collar wines into Scylla’s new label, Raylla fashions which ended up going gangbusters after only a few months. Eventually, Scylla rehired Tally as her assistant and Abigail as her dressmaker and Collar wines expanded exponentially in the restaurant space in New York.

Two years later and after a few failed attempts, Scylla finally became pregnant and nine months later they had a baby girl Hermione Ramshorn-Collar. Hermione was the spitting image of Scylla but had Raelle’s temperament and during Hermione’s childhood, they spent most of their time in the cession. It wasn’t long before Hermione was climbing up the old oak tree at the lake with her friends and kissing girls on the plush grass. 

When Hermione was old enough she moved to New York to study law, living in Scylla’s apartment rent free. They would all see each other regularly when Raelle and Scylla went to New York or Hermione would come to the cession during spring break. 

Scylla snuggled back against her wife’s chest on an old couch on the back porch looking over the lake. The air was silent and peaceful. Sitting on the ground beside them was their new addition Muffy, a brown bloodhound puppy.

Scylla inhaled the cool still air and released it gently “I love you Mrs Ramshorn-Collar” she said as she nuzzled deeper into Raelle

“I love you too Mrs Ramshorn-Collar” Raelle said, placing a lazy kiss on the top of her wife’s forehead and realizing after everything they have been through

_HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS_


End file.
